Freya & Keelin: The Transition
by neoavian
Summary: Freya x Keelin fanfic. In S4x13, if Kol did not appear, what would be the fate of Freya? Follow vampire Freya and werewolf Keelin in this alternate ending.
1. The Transition (Part 1)

**Summary:** Set in S4x13, if Kol did not appear in time, what would be the fate of Freya?

 **A/N:** For the past months, I've been chatting with some really wonderful folks of a forum and would like to surprise them by materializing one of the scenes that was brought up. Hopefully, its an enjoyable read.

* * *

She gently stirred and blinked to find herself on the ground and in the arms of her wolf lover.

"Freya, thank goodness!" Keelin supported Freya on her back and gently helped her to a sitting position. Freya blinked a couple of times as she tried to focus and sit up. She squinted her eyes as the glaring sunlight shone into the room and was overwhelmed by a multitude of never before new experiences. For a brief moment when her eyes closed, she could hear footsteps pacing in the compound and a mix of voices that sounded familiar but they receded into a distant murmur when she tried to focus. Her head spun and her there was a throbbing pain in the head as she focused.

"Freya?" there was a pause as Keelin gave her dizzy lover some time to adjust.

"Freya?" Keelin called out once again and squinted her brows worryingly.

"Please, please, please, tell me that you are you," Keelin's voice shook as she pleaded.

"You promised that it's going to be okay. Freya, please tell me you are," she continued her pleas.

"Hey," Freya managed to utter.

"Hey, I'm okay," Freya returned a reassuring smile. "I just feel a little different."

Freya got onto her feet with some support from Keelin.

"And before I forget…Here, put this on" Keelin pulled out a beautiful ring from one of her side pockets and slid it onto Freya's fourth right finger.

"Good, it fits perfectly. I'm so glad that you're okay," Keelin heaved a sigh of relief and hugged her.

The ringing sensations that involuntarily ran through Freya's head was pushed to the back of her mind as she was comforted by a familiar scent and warmth touch. Freya rested her painful head on Keelin's shoulders and savoured the lovely scent of her wolf lover, enjoying every single moment as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. Keelin's warmth reminded her of the warm summer Sun, that she was still alive, that she still had Keelin by her side.

 _Losing my house, family, and ability to cast magic doesn't seem so bad after all now that I have Keelin with me._

The wolf lover was nothing but supportive when she explained her decision moments earlier. Freya closed her eyes and relaxed. She could feel Keelin's strong protective arms still wrapped tightly around her reassuringly. She could stay in her embrace forever as time seemed to have stopped.

"Hope! We have to save her. There's no time to waste," Freya panicked and she broke the arm wrap that Keelin had around her. Time was the essence and they had to get Hope back. The day's events returned as she recalled her encounter with the Hollow, Hope's possession and her very reason for turning.

"I need to complete the transition. I need to save Hope," there was determination in Freya's tone and she looked around the room frantically. She took a glass cup and was just about to move when Keelin took the cup from her. Freya tried to snatch the cup back but Keelin did not bulge.

"Freya, did you not forget what we have agreed on? You agreed to let me help!"

Keelin cupped Freya's cheeks with her palms and looked into Freya's green alluring eyes.

"Let me help," Keelin continued, "Let me help to complete the transition. I'm not useless you know."

Freya smiled and gently grabbed both Keelin's palms. "My brothers keep blood pack in the chiller fridge, get me one?" Freya smiled weakly as the throbbing pain in the head was back and she attempted to mask the discomfort that she was experiencing.

"No Freya, you promised to do it my way," Keelin tightly clenched Freya's hands as she spoke.

Freya recalled earlier where she and Keelin had a discussion and where Keelin wanted to be part of it; where she wanted to help even if it meant administering the injection. Initially Freya suggested a few magical ways to end her mortality and even some natural ones but they were all deemed as brutal or painful to Keelin. In the end, her wolf lover managed to convince Freya to go along with the injection option though it was the most foreign to her.

Keelin wrapped her arms around Freya and gently pulled her over. She tightened her arms around her waist and leaned her head against her toned shoulder.

 _Dup-Dup Dup-Dup Dup-Dup Dup-Dup_

Freya could hear the steady heartbeat of her wolf lover where every beat was strong and with vigour. Keelin's warmth breathe beat against her neck. With each breathe, the sensation became more intense. The urges became instinctual, the need to feed suddenly became real. Freya's face distorted and her veins protruded around her eyes, turning it into a blood-shot sclera. She caught her reflection in the glass panel of the window and fear struck her.

 _Nooooo! What will Keelin think when she sees me like this? I can't let her see me like this._

Freya found to recover as she fought her urges. She tried to put some distance and to pry open Keelin's grab but failed as her wolf lover was adamant in hugging her tight. Only when Freya realised that Keelin had not noticed her distorted look that she felt slightly better.

"Freya…," Keelin whispered softly to Freya.

Keelin swept her hair to the other side of her shoulders and closed the distance between them. She grabbed Freya around the waist and pulled her in more tightly. Their bodies touched and Freya could feel the warmth, the lovely scent and every heartbeat of her wolf lover. She could almost savoured her as she was so close.

"It's going to be okay, I'm not afraid," Keelin finished her sentence.

The words hit Freya hard when she finally understood Keelin's intentions.

"Keelin? No, stop! I don't want to hurt you…" but before Freya could finish her sentence, Keelin clasped Freya's cheeks and planted a kiss. Their lips touched and Keelin slowly pulled herself away, releasing her hands. Tears rolled down Freya's distorted face and she looked at Keelin with her blood shot eyes. She had involuntarily transformed into her vampire form, one that was hungry for blood, when their lips touched.

"Keelin, don't leave me please," the words came out before she glanced shamefully to the ground.

"Look at me Freya," Keelin calmly said.

"Freya Mikaelson, look at me," she repeated, this time with a little force in her voice as she grabbed Freya's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you Freya. You better not try to run away and to exclude me from helping you anymore. That's final! End of discussion." Keelin's fingers stroked Freya's palms just as she finished her sentence. Freya immediately broke into a smile as it reminded her of their last encounter where she spelled Keelin immediately after. However for this time, no spell was cast.

That day, Freya's transition into a vampire went smoothly. In the end, they came to a compromise and Freya sipped on Keelin's blood from a regular cup.


	2. The Transition (Part 2)

**Summary:** Continuation of The Transition where Freya was turned into a vampire to save Hope as Kol did not turn up.

 **A/N:** Hey all, I decided to continue to play with the "what if" Freya turned possibility and will be coming up with one shots to kill time while waiting for season 5. This is a painful chapter to write but I hope that you'll enjoy reading. Thanks for the feedbacks for the previous chapter and keep them coming.

* * *

It has been a while since she ran with all her might.

A fortnight ago, the cold wind beat across her cheeks as she sprang like never before. Sprinting was never her forte, she had done a bit of it in the past when escaping from Dahlia in the woods but never at such speed. There was a throbbing pain in her head as she sped against the cold wind that beat against her cheeks. The pain in her head lasted for a short while but little did she expect herself to be haunted by voices in her head. She could not make out what the voice was saying as it was distant and muffled, like a broken down recorder playing a sound track that she could not make out of. There were breaks in between the voices that rang in her head and she thought she heard screams even. The commotion and noises ongoing in her head was something that she could make no sense of and couldn't be bothered to make sense of. However, one thing was certain for her. The further she sped away from the compound, the softer the noises in her head became. Encouraged by the relief, she sped with all her might as quickly as possible.

She continued to run till she could hear the voices no more before stopping by the roadside. She treaded some distance till she reached a junction. It took a while for her to realize that her phone was vibrating in her back pocket before she pulled out to answer.

"Hello, Freya?"

"Keelin?" she responded to the familiar voice.

"Where are you?" the voice asked.

She did not have a destination in mind when she ran, she took no notice of the direction that she was heading and of the route that she took. The vehicles continued to pass while she processed her location.

"I don't know…" she searched for a land mark that she could describe.

"…But the Welcome to New Orleans board is right in front of me."

"Okay, got it. Stay there, I'm coming for you," the voice replied.

That was exactly a fortnight ago.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from her back. She could feel her lover's body warmth and sweet scent filled the air. She felt assured and safe whenever she was in her lover's arms. The peek on the back shoulder melted her and she could bask in her arms all day if given a choice. She clasped her wolf lover's palms and milked the moment. However it turned out to be a mistake as a sudden insatiable urge for blood shot right through her when she let her guard down; her face distorted involuntarily and her eyes turning a bloodshot red.

Freya broke free from Keelin's arms and distance herself. Her eyes automatically darted to the corner of the room as she hung her head low.

"I'm sorry Keelin, I just suddenly felt the urge…"

"This hunger for blood, it's there…"

"I've never been so hungry before, this hunger…" she shook.

"Everything that I'm familiar with seems unfamiliar suddenly," she bit her lower lips to stop the tears from rolling.

"Freya, you're going to be okay," Keelin cupped her cheeks and gently lifted her head till their glances met.

"Trust me okay?" she continued. "Your emotions are amplified and you're still adjusting. Give yourself some time," Keelin rubbed her shoulders as she spoke.

"Calm down and breathe," Keelin took a few steps back and motioned her to watch.

"Follow my lead!" she said.

She watched as her wolf lover inhaled a huge breath of air, tried to hold her breath, failed, and choked in the progress.

A smile broke across her face.

Keelin smiled and stroked Freya's cheeks. "Don't worry so much, you'll be okay."

"Now, will you be able to take care of yourself while I'm away?" Keelin asked.

Freya glanced at the clock across the room and nodded.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I've been assigned a few 12 hours shift as a welcome aboard gesture. I'll be back in 2 days' time for a day and then be gone for another 2 days. Will you really be alright by yourself?" Keelin continued.

"Right, yes, I'll be able to," Freya said.

"Go! Don't be late. You'll want to leave a good impression. See you in two days' time," Freya took Keelin by the hand and led her out of the bedroom.

Keelin grabbed her bag of necessities that was on the sofa just as they crossed the living room.

"There should be more than enough blood bags in the fridge," Keelin slung her bag across her shoulder. "Give me a call if there's anything?" Keelin gave a quick peek on her lips before closing the door behind her.

There was this constant desire for blood that she could best relate to as a skin rash situation; always there, could not rid and always itchy. There would be instant relief should she choose to scratch the rash, however that would only be temporary. It would still be itchy afterwards or worse, itchier. Likewise for her thirst of blood; it was always there. She tried downing herself in blood packs one after the other but it was unquenchable. It didn't take long for the both of them to realize that no amount would be sufficient, she just had to live with it. That was when Keelin started a "meal plan" for Freya to follow. The plan had undergone a few modifications since its development a week ago and Freya religiously stuck to it. It involved feeding at fixed timings at regular intervals and at a frequency just so enough that it gave Freya ample physical and mental strength to keep herself in check. The devised plan by Keelin was a success somehow as Freya had not embarked on a bloodbath yet.

Starting anew in Austin was Keelin's idea as Freya was too distraught a fortnight ago to even ask where they were heading. She twirled her daylight ring around her fourth finger while taking in the details of the various things to do and places of attractions that she had found online. As she placed the blood pack on the desk, she looked at the cold lifeless staple that she had been having and was reminded of that night where she lost everything.

* * *

Her face remained stubbornly dry throughout the ride. They were on the road for hours and the silence was deafening. It was late and Keelin decided to pull into an inn for the night.

"Rest early, it's going to be a half day ride ahead," Keelin gave a peek on her cheeks and after she did so, Freya instantaneously turned away to face the other side of the bed, her face an ugly distortion as it transformed on the touch of Keelin's warmth lips. She struggled and took a few breathes to calm herself back to her usual form.

Minutes passed and the room was still dead silent.

"Freya, are you hungry?" Keelin asked as she was up and unpacking some of their luggage.

"Should I get you a pack from the mini-bar? You haven't had any this evening."

Freya sat up in bed as Keelin walked over with a blood pack. Her face had already transformed and her eyes turned a blood shot red just seconds after Keelin pulled it out from the mini-bar across the room. Keelin caught Freya's reactions and stopped in her tracks momentarily but she continued to push forward, though slowly as she approached Freya. Freya watched like how a predator would observe its prey as Keelin moved closer step by step but her eyes were focused on the blood pack that she held. Finally Keelin made it to her bed side and held out the blood pack.

"No! I'm not hungry and I'm not a monster!" Freya bit her lip tightly and slapped the packet of blood pack away from Keelin's hands. She pulled the blankets over her head and pretended to nap.

"Freya?" Keelin tried to pull the blankets but Freya was strong and held on with her might.

"Freya?" she repeated, this time releasing the blanket.

"Look at me Freya," she sternly ordered and to her surprise, Freya came out from the covers as she sat up.

"Freya, are you alright?" she asked.

"It's normal to weep, to cry or to scream. Let your emotions out but the way you are behaving now,…It's just that I'm worried," Keelin's voice broke eyes started to water.

As much as she tried to hold it in, the past hours' events finally surfaced and she felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart over and over again, except that she was still alive.

"Keelin…Just how…Just how, is it going to be alright?" she managed to utter.

"I've abandoned the place I call home. I can no longer see my brothers and sister," her eyes were a bright red but this round, it was not due to her lust for blood.

"And I can no longer do magic," she rocked slightly back and forth and a tear streamed down one of her cheeks.

She bit her lower lips as though garnering strength. "I feel so helpless, so lost. Just how is it going to be alright?" she covered her face with her hand.

"Keelin, I've lost everything," her lower lips quivered as she continued, "Everything..." she sobbed into her chest.

No words were needed. Keelin immediately wrapped her arms tightly around Freya and her warmth radiated in the room. Her tears flowed freely that night but wrapped in the embrace of her wolf lover, she found the strength and warmth to continue. It was as though all the pain in the world would go away as long as she was by her side. That was exactly a fortnight ago where Freya Mikaelson lost everything, except for her wolf lover Keelin.


	3. The Transition (Part 3)

**Summary:** Freya left New Orleans with Keelin and they start anew in Austin. Months have passed and they're adjusting well but just how well adjusted are they ever since Freya turned? Rated M for sexual content, you've been warned.

 **A/N:** Hey all, TGIF! I thought it would be refreshing to view their lives from Keelin's perspective and to have a peek into her job in the ER department. Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follow. Let me know what you like, dislike, and what do you hope to see?

* * *

The automatic door opened to reveal a medic wheeling in a man, unconscious and bleeding profusely, on the ambulance chair stretcher.

"Similar to the case earlier, mauled by an animal, excessive bleeding, low BP," the medic reported as he handed over a file to the attending doctor.

Another doctor checked the pupils of the unconscious man and immediately shouted for more assistance, even for an operating theatre.

"Another one?" the head nurse sounded shocked as she picked up the phone to arrange for more beds and operating theatres.

The police was already at the hospital and they turned away many curious onlookers and reporters from the emergency ward sections.

Meanwhile in the operating theatre, voices were minimal except for the scrub team. Heart beats and important details were represented by wavy lines on the screens and there were constant beeps from a machine. Blood plasma packs hung from the stand as the scrub team focused on the operating table. The scrub nurses kept changing the dressings as the scrub team tried to stop the bleeding. It was only when the lead surgeon signalled that the operation was a success then did she feel that the tension amongst her team lightened.

"There is another excessive blood loss case that just came in, assistance is required in the operating theatre next door," a nurse announced to the scrub team who were changing out.

"Make that a plus one, another similar case just came in."

"Two more cases? What's happening today?" one of the ER doctors asked.

"Both of you follow me, the others tend to the case in the holding room," one of the lead doctors mentioned.

Keelin proceeded to the ER arrival hall and found a young boy with a chunk of flesh torn from his thighs and body torn out. The young child was unconscious and was not reacting at all. She immediately ordered for an operating theatre and followed the operating bed to the operating theatre.

"What happened to them?" she heard one of the nurses asked another as they moved along the corridor.

"Seems like a wild animal escaped from the zoo. Hope they catch it soon as this is the fifth victim so far," the other nurse replied in a voice so low that it was only a conversation between the two of them. Little did they realize that she had been listening to their conversation without difficulty.

Once she could find the time, she pulled out her phone and punched some numbers when she was dismissed from the operating theatre.

"Hello Freya! Where are you now?" Keelin asked.

"At home," Freya calmly answered.

"Why? What's wrong?" The theme song of SpongeBob SquarePants played in the background as she spoke.

"Having a bad day at work?" Freya asked.

"Freya, I think there might be a problem," Keelin whispered into the phone as she turned into a quieter corner in the hospital.

"Just this morning there were a few cases of people being admitted into the hospital due to excessive loss of blood, some drained," she explained.

"Strangely, a chunk of their flesh from various parts of their body were ripped off. Most had a chunk of flesh their throats ripped."

It was silent for a moment. She briefly recalled the episode she had with Freya when she thought that she had lost her. The image of a blood lust Freya flashed across her mind; Freya with red blood shot eyes looking back at her, blood dripping from her mouth and chin, and the surrounding lifeless bodies that Freya had drained, some with their throats ripped.

"Could it be a new vampire in the area?" Freya suggested.

"Maybe," Keelin pulled herself back to reality.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" she asked again, "Like, really, really alright?"

"Yea, don't worry Keelin. I'm still in control," Freya assured.

"You'll be the first to know if I have gone berserk," she added.

"That's not funny Ms. Mikaelson. You better behave till I'm home later," Keelin said and she thought she heard a slight smirk on the other end of the phone.

"Right, so I'll see you later then? You're off for the rest of the week once the current shift ended, right?" Freya asked.

"Yea, see you later at home. Got to run, another emergency," Keelin briefly said before hanging up the phone.

It was already late at night as she drove into the garage. With heavy hands, she retrieved her bag from the boot before entering.

Freya greeted her with a smile and took her sling bag from her shoulders.

"So how's your day?" Freya asked as she took the bag of dirty laundry from her.

"Exhausted, today was busier than usual. I entered the operating theatre for the umpteenth time," she followed Freya up the stairs.

"Some of the cases today were strangely similar, it's like déjà vu. The injuries somehow bear some semblance to one another for some of the patients. Excessive loss of blood, some were drained dry while others had chunks of flesh ripped from their throats or other parts of their bodies. There was a middle aged woman, followed by a man and then a boy," she recounted the cases that she tended to as they went up the stairs step by step.

"Did some sort of accident happen today?" Freya asked.

"Not that I know of. There's also no official news released but it was hell busy," she stopped in her tracks just as Freya turned to face her.

"Hmmm, don't brood over work anymore. You deserve a warm bath before resting tonight," she felt Freya rubbing the side of her shoulders.

The door to the bathroom opened to the scent of roses as she was ushered into the bathroom. The bath tub glowed a stark red as rose petals floated on the half-filled water tub.

"Thank god, sweet angel," she swung her arms around Freya's waist and planted a kiss on her lips. As their lips part, she took a few moments to appreciate the familiar features that smiled back at her before the bathroom door closed.

She wiped the fogged mirror with her palm and put on the dress that hung by the door. It was prepared by Freya and it was her favourite black dress that she would wear when home. She went downstairs and found Freya in the living room.

"So, what's the occasion?" she asked.

"Hey, there," Freya beamed brightly as she approached.

On each side of the square coffee table was a lighted scented candle and flower petals lined one after the other to form a heart. In the middle was a slice of cake, a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"Well, let's see.., last year today we kissed. Do you still remember?" Freya asked.

Her lover leaned in for a kiss and their lips locked momentarily. Time seemed to have stopped. The familiar scent of her lover's scent and lips, she missed all of them ever since they first made love months ago in Freya's bedroom. Ever since the day Freya turned, the blonde had spent the last few months battling blood lust and adjusting to their new life in Austin.

Their lips pulled apart but they longed for more. She grabbed Freya's waist and pulled her closer till the space in between their bodies closed. The kiss was slow and soft; their lips brushed and breaths mingled. Her heart beat a hundred times but the sensation came to an end when Freya abruptly tore away from her.

"I'm sorry Keelin…, I'm really sorry, I can't control myself," Freya lowered her head.

Freya's face had already transformed. Just before their gaze met, the blonde looked to the ground with her blood shot eyes.

"No, don't look at me Keelin," Freya shielded her face with her palm.

"Don't look at me please," Freya pleaded before turning her head to try to look away.

"Freya…," she tried to swipe away the palm that blocked the face but Freya resisted.

"I'll always be here for you regardless of how you look okay," both her palms clasped the blonde's cheeks as she gently tilted her head back.

Their eyes met, "You're beautiful, be it the witch you or the vampire you. You've charmed me over."

"And if you need proof that I'm not lying," she reached and pulled Freya closer.

"Go ahead and do anything to me that your heart desires."

Leaning forward, she wrapped her left arm around Freya's neck, resting her left elbow on the shoulder.

"Don't worry that you'll hurt me," she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair and twirled the ends.

"I'm sure that I can handle the bites," she gently whispered into her ear.

Just as she finished the sentence, she planted a wet kiss on Freya's earlobe before moving towards her lips. She sensed hesitation with her initial kisses but as her lips moved slowly, Freya kissed her back. They kissed passionately and she felt her lover's hands reached under her butt, lifting her off the ground. She tangled her arms around Freya's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist and felt the cold white wall on her back while her lover's body pressed tightly against hers. She could hear the beating of her lover's heart with closed eyes.

She was on the sofa and Freya was on top her when her eyes flicked open. This time, she could sense her lover's lust but it was that of desire and not bloodlust as they gazed into each other. Her dress slipped off her head, exposing her breast and the blonde gently rolled her panties down her hips.

She removed the blonde's top and threw the bra to the floor. As they planted kisses onto each other, she twisted the button of her lover's pants with her fingers. Finally when the button came off, she unzipped he blonde's pants. When the panties came off, she stroked the beautiful curves of her lover's body.

As their naked bodies pressed against each other, she sensed a slight pause as her lover's face stopped inches away from hers. The pair of blood shot eyes from the transformed face looked back at her with uncertainty.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "It's going to be alright, just listen to your heart."

Suddenly they were crushing around the living room. She could feel her lover inched closer to deepen her kisses and their kisses grew heavier and heavier. Overwhelmed with desire, she quickened her breath to match Freya's kisses to the point where she could resist no more. Her body shook when the fingers and tongue pleasured her and she whimpered at the sharp brief pains when Freya repeatedly drove her fangs into her body.

Over and over they made love to each other, exploring each other bodies in ways like never before, as though it was their first. "Freya, I know it has been tough for you", she stroked the blonde's face, "but whatever the future, I will take it on with you, together."


	4. Saving Hope (Part 1)

**Summary:** Years later when they received a text message from Hayley, Freya and Keelin return to New Orleans and embark on an adventure to save the ones they love.

 **A/N:** Happy weekends~! This week I feel like pen-ing a kick ass action fic for Freya and Keelin. Hope you'll enjoy reading part 1 of 2 of Saving Hope.

* * *

The familiar chants of a spell filled the air and rang repeatedly in her ear drums. The chants were monotonous and repetitive but it was abruptly stopped just when the scent of blood filled the air. They dashed towards the source and approached the structure that was once familiar to her years ago. The church looked just like what she remembered. They sped towards the church only to find the main door slightly ajar.

They looked at each other and prepared themselves before she flung the doors opened.

Instantaneously she recognized the figure who was lifted into the air but his opponent was taller and bigger in size and held him up in the air with a single hand. Around were a few blood drained bodies and some so bloodied till beyond recognition. Right on the other end of the church, she spotted many men with blood shot eyes surrounding a magic circle that protected a group of humans, whom she presumed were witches as they were chanting a spell that kept the group of blood thirsty from entering.

Freya led and dashed into the church but was repelled by a force so violent that she landed some distance away. Shocked, Keeling sped over to check on Freya but they had already attracted the attention of the blood thirsty group around the magic circle.

They suddenly find themselves surrounded and out-numbered by the same group that was encircling the witches, except that they have no magic circle to protect themselves.

One of the vampires grabbed Keelin but she overpowered him and smashed his head against the brick floor. Another vampire grabbed and threw Keelin some distance away. He strode over with confidence and with a smirk. As Keelin stood, he lunged at her head-on. She grabbed him by the shoulders, did a full circular rotation and threw him with full force (just like how a shot put athlete would throw a shot put) in the direction of the church. Sounds of branches snapping echoed throughout the church as he collided into a pillar of the church. The lifeless body hit the ground; his face and neck distorted at a strange angle.

Three vampires launched at Freya and after many punching and kicks, they grabbed her by the side of her arms and dragged her over a distance. She struggled to free herself but was slammed repeatedly against many trees before she hit the ground. She could feel a piece of wood stuck to her thighs when she was smashed into another tree again and when she looked up, a foot came down into her face. One of the men stood before her and grabbed her neck with both hands, torturing her by choking her off the ground while the other two watched in menace.

The second attacker charge angrily towards Keelin after waking with a painful head. He threw punches that weighed like a tonne to Keelin. As he jabbed again, Keelin grabbed his arm and bit with all her might, her eyes a yellowish-glow.

Freya's nails dug into the skin of the men as she was lifted. She gripped the attacker's arm, pressed it against her neck and then lifted her lower body upwards. Flinging her leg forward, she wrapped her legs around his arm like how legs wrapped around a pull-up bar. Twisting both her leg and body in the same direction with force, she dislocated his arm. As soon as she felt ground, she dashed towards the attacker and pierced him through his heart with the stick from her thigh.

Shocked by the turn of events, both men took out knives and swung at her. One of the taller men kicked Freya's abdomen and the other jabbed the knife into her. Her left arm screamed out in pain and as she tried to steady herself, she landed backwards, bottom first, to the ground. The shorter man charged with a knife directed towards her chest but was suddenly thrown a distance by an overwhelming strength. He sat up to face the attacker and by the time he realized what he was up against, a pair of bloodied canines came down at him. The taller man spun around and slashed at the wolf but was flipped to the ground when the pair of canines tore deep into his ankle. He steadied himself and never took his eyes off the wolf but only to find a stick piercing through his heart from behind. He spat blood and dropped to his knees.

Freya pulled the knife out of her arm and dropped to the ground to catch her breath while the wolf walked over and rubbed its nose against her.

"Hello Vincent, I see that you survived the attack," she greeted with a stoic expression. They looked into the church and the bulky tall attacker was already dead on the ground and the other witches were aiding one of their injured.

Green eyes and brown eyes watched as he turned to stare at them in bewilderment.

"My, my, Freya Mikaelson, how long has it been?" Vincent said. The many witches cringed and heads turned sharply to stare at the duo, especially at Freya, on the mention of Mikaelson.

"Oh and you too...Keelin, right?"

Keelin nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Heads turned to look at the foreign face and some turned away at the sight of blood around her chin.

"I've never expected such a warmer welcome in my life," Keelin whispered in a tone so low that only they themselves could hear and she swore she saw Freya's mouth bend into a slight smile.

"Not inviting us in Vincent?" Freya asked.

"That's a very effective barrier spell that you have cast," she continued as she pointed at a body of the attacker, "it kept everyone out except them."

The hall fell silent as all eyes were on Vincent, waiting for his response.

Vincent's solemn face finally gave way to a slight relief.

"Welcome back to New Orleans. You're both invited. Come on in Freya Mikaelson and Keelin."

Freya and Keelin stepped into the church and walked towards Vincent but as they did so, the other witches quickly gathered to the end of the church behind Vincent, as though they were the plague and he was their protective shield.

"Hayley texted for help and told us to come here to look for her. Now that we're here…so where is she?" Freya looked around.

Vincent broke the news to Freya. An ancient vampire kidnapped Hope and a coven of evil witches were channelling her prowess to create chaos in New Orleans and the surrounding areas. They located the whereabouts of the ancient vampire and Hayley had made her move to try to exterminate the ancient one but the whereabouts of Hope remains unknown.

She felt an arm on her lower back and Keelin's arm remained there throughout the whole time Vincent explained. Vincent was being cautious as he left out the specifics and Freya was being cautious to not ask about specifics. Freya merely listened and asked nothing for both were aware that Freya still housed a quarter of The Hollow.

Keelin looked away as Freya took a knife and slide her palm to gather blood. She squeezed her palm till she felt it was enough and handed the bowl over. It was like a familiar routine to her as either side knew exactly what each other was doing. Vincent automatically poured her blood onto a map and began his chants of a locator spell.

Freya returned to Keelin and kept her back towards Vincent for she was still trying to be cautious and deliberately not wanting to know the whereabouts of Hope. While they waited, Keelin took her hand and rubbed the remaining blood away from her palms.

Vincent's chants echoed throughout the church and many pair of curious eyes watched them intently. Suddenly the bowl and all the ingredients on the table burst into flames, furiously at first, and then later slowly till only ashes were left. The group broke into low murmurs and Vincent solemnly shook his head.

"I was hoping that we need not resort to this but I guess that we ain't got a choice," Vincent said.

He looked towards the duo and Freya turned to return his gaze.

"What do you mean?" Keelin finally asked.

"Just what are you up to? If you're thinking of trying anything funny, we're not going to stand around and let -,"

"I'm going to cross over to the other side to search for answers since we are unable to find any in the human world," Vincent interrupted Keelin and while doing so, he approached them with clasped hands to signify that he meant no harm. "For that purpose I will need an immortal, as closely related to Hope as possible, to channel and you meet the criteria," he stopped in front of Freya.

"Right, and you will trust me to be your anchor Vincent?" Freya asked.

"I have known you Mikaelsons well enough to know that you will go through with this. For your family, for Hope," he said.

"So should we proceed?"

"There may be discomfort or pain and it may take a while or a few hours, I don't know exactly how long, but I will be back by the end of today," Vincent said when Freya stepped forward.

Keelin raised a brow, "Freya, that doesn't sound safe. I mean, that is one heck of a disclaimer for a painful spell of unknown duration and look at the dead bodies around us! What if there are more of them out there waiting for their chance to attack?"

"Not wanting to interrupt your small talks but we're running out of time. We're well protected by an impenetrable boundary spell and I'd trust my people there with my life," he pointed at the group of witches.

"And why should we trust a spell that we can't see and people whom we do not know?" Keelin rebutted.

"Stay all you want if it makes you feel better," he eyed Keelin suspiciously before turning to Freya, "Just who is she to you?"

As intrigued as she was with the conversation that Keelin and Vincent were having, she entered the magic circle and spoke just loud enough for all to hear, "My wife".


	5. Saving Hope (Part 2)

**Summary:** Previously, Freya and Keelin saved Vincent and some witches at the church. Vincent's spell to locate Hope failed and he had to resort to channelling Freya to seek answers. How will they react now that they're back in New Orleans?

 **A/N:** Hi all, though the title is "Saving Hope", it's not saving Hope per se so please don't get mad at me at how it ends. I was in the mood for love and by the time I've realized, the write was already more than a page long…omg #sweats Anyway I hope that you'll enjoy it~:p

Special thanks to my better half for approving my writes.

* * *

"Hey, still feeling sore?" Keelin asked as she rubbed some lotion onto Freya's shoulders.

"I'm sore all over. That spell drained quite an amount out of me," Freya sulked. "It's sore over here, here, here and here," she pointed at her right shoulder, left shoulder, neck and then back.

"Sore all over," she threw her arms into the air as she stood and floated from the stool towards her bed.

With a loud thud, she dropped into the bed on her back.

"We travelled for days."

"Relentlessly –"

"Non-stop – ",

"Day and night –"

"Travelled for more than a week to only be attacked by new-borns and channelled by Vincent."

She stretched out her arms and legs and rolled from one end of the bed to the other and then rolled back to the other end of the bed.

"Now you're behaving like a spoiled child," Keelin smiled. "Still want your shoulder massage?" Keelin sat beside her, lotion still in hand.

Freya rolled over and lay on her stomach, allowing her hands to gently rub the lotion onto her shoulders.

"Hmm Freya," Keelin put the bottle away while contemplating whether to continue.

"Yes?"

"Don't you miss Hope?"

She immediately regretted asking.

For years, anything family related was best not mentioned and treated with sensitivity. The Mikaelsons disbanded years ago, each taking a quarter of The Hollow into their body, never to see each other again. She knew very well what the rules and conditions were when she watched her signed up for it and has been her pillar of support ever since.

She felt like slapping herself.

The figure on the bed didn't stir.

"Yea, I miss her."

"I miss them badly," she turned and crawled towards Keelin and rested her head on her thighs, wrapping her arms around Keelin's waist.

The room was silent as Keelin ran her fingers through her tussles, slowly and gently.

"Let's leave New Orleans immediately once Hope is safe," she uttered. "Everything here reminds me of them; New Orleans, the compound and even this room itself."

"I'm sure that we'll be hearing news from Hayley and Vincent once there's any, especially Vincent. Did you notice how eager he is for us to leave earlier when we were at the church?" Keelin twirled her fingers a little faster.

"But yea, let's head home as soon as this is over," the twirling stopped.

"Fancy a leg massage?" Keelin reached for the lotion.

"Well actually, I fancy something else instead," Freya edged over.

Their lips touched, they pulled away and when her lashes flipped open, Keelin was grinning playfully back.

Another kiss, another pull away, and off came Keelin's sleepshirt, dropping gently to the floor when released from the side of the bed.

Bare skin against silk rolled in bed and when their lips parted, Keelin was straddling naked.

Keelin's fingers gently ran across her shoulders and the straps of her night gown slowly slipped down her arms. She released the wrap around Keelin's waist, her arms softly brushing against her gown as it slipped off her shoulders.

She lay on her back in her black lace underwear. Keelin's face was over hers, kissing down her neck and to her shoulders, her hands moving her legs further and further as the seconds passed.

Keelin's fingers lightly brushed her inner thighs and made their way towards her black lace underwear, gently stroking against the already moistened lace.

"Mrs. Mikaelson is very submissive today," Keelin muttered as she ran her fingers across the lace underwear that protected her core.

"Or would you prefer me not to," she breathed, and she pulled Keelin back to her mouth, wrapping arms around her neck.

She felt Keelin smile against her lips before a thumb rubbed slowly and repeatedly in circular motions against her protected core. With eyes closed, she lifted her hips and rocked gently to the momentum of her rubs, her hips shivering in the process.

"Keelin...," she whimpered and she roll her head back and gasped while Keelin's fingers continued to fondle and stroke the moistened underwear with more pressure than before.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy this for a while longer," Keelin whispered while removing her underwear.

She opened her eyes for a moment and shot a glare but soon melted back into pleasure when Keelin's fingers gently caressed the folds of her core in circular motions. She leaned closer, body craving for more of her touch while the fingers continued to trace the folds in slowed motions.

"Keelin…" her lips quivered, "Please…"

Instantly at the moment, their heads shot towards the direction of the compound's main entrance.

"Freya, do you hear that?"

"Yes," she panted, "And I smell blood."

* * *

"Help! Help us please!"

Her body was still tingling when she spotted her.

A woman shouted to her as one of the men lifted the woman onto his shoulders. That was then she recognized the woman to be one of those witches whom she saw earlier in the church. With vamp speed she made it to behind the man and thrusted into his chest. Blood splashed onto her nightgown, staining the cream coloured silk red. The witch landed on the lifeless corpse.

 _If other vampires are able to enter the Compound that would mean…_

She looked around trying to spot the caretaker, a friendly old woman whom Hayley had put the compound under her name, and spotted her in a pool of blood and with heart on the ground at the entrance. Furniture were smashed, there were way too many unfamiliar faces, a dozen or two unfamiliar faces and they were fighting each other; some chanting spells, some using bare hands and some using weapons. She spotted a group of elderly and children hunched together in a corner of the compound, surrounded by a few vampires.

Many, presumably witches, lay motionless on the ground.

"They are the followers of The Hollow!" the woman shouted but it didn't take Freya long to figure who the enemies were she was soon confronted by a group of vampires.

Her eyes darted around, her situation didn't look good as she was greatly out-numbered but all she could think of was her. Earlier she had sped down first, leaving her in the room, to check on the commotion.

 _Keelin!_

She braced herself, waiting for her opponents to make the first move.

As though responding to her thoughts, a lone wolf appeared from behind the men and a pair of canines clamped down on the neck of the nearest vampire. The man was dragged by his neck to behind a wall in the corner, leaving a trail of blood.

When they spun around, Freya had already smashed the compound's wooden table. She garnered her strength and threw the broken sticks with all her might towards the attackers. They were like darts hitting bullseyes on a dartboard with a full score. One dropped to his knees, the second man was speared in the heart to a wall while another had his head cleanly cleaved off from his body.

The remaining three vampires were stunned with what they saw; two broke off and sped towards the compound's main door. The wolf leaped out from behind a wall and stood in between them and the main door. The remaining vampire gathered enough courage and dashed towards Freya with a knife. He suddenly halted in his tracks, crunching in pain with hands on his head as though some invisible force was pounding his head relentlessly.

 _Magic_

That was once a familiar torturous spell that she cast to immobilize and torture others but this time, the spell was cast by the witch woman whom she had saved. "Don't dally," the witch shouted.

She pushed off the ground and raced forwards, grabbed the hilt of the knife and swung it upwards with the strength of a giant. The sound of jaw crushing echoed throughout the Compound. Freya turned her attention towards the remaining two and found the first lifeless and with a missing head on the ground. The other man was cursing as the wolf swung him by the limps and mauled him. The witches watched with their jaws dropped at the massacre before them. The elderly shook their heads while they kept the eyes of the children covered throughout.

The wolf gritted her bloodied teeth and stepped slowly towards Freya. All of the sudden, the wolf cried and wrenched in pain. The wolf vigorously swung its head to and fro, fell to the ground and started rolling.

She turned and found the source; the same witch was casting the torturous spell on the wolf.

"Quick, get the wolf!" the witch shouted.

Freya instinctively shoved the witch to the side; smashing her against a wall and breaking the spell. She was already kneeling beside the wolf and with arms outstretched when the wolf staggered back on fours. Some of the witches ran over to assist their fallen ally while the others watched the situation with fear; afraid of the wolf and of Freya. The wolf shook away the pain and when the cries stopped, the wolf leaped into Freya's embrace and snuggled against her.

"Keelin, are you alright?" The witches stared with even wider eyes.

* * *

"So remind me again why are we here?" her eyes trailed some of the witches who crossed the compound, eyeing particularly the one who had inflicted pain on Keelin.

Wrapped in Keelin's arms, they watched from a window of the second floor.

"Relax, they'll only be here for a while till Vincent returns," Keelin rubbed her shoulders.

"I feel so agitated and...helpless," she blurted.

"Helpless?" Keelin repeated in disbelief.

"You've saved their lives Freya! Now you're playing guardian angel over them while Vincent is not around. I wouldn't call that helpless."

"And you did kick some ass yesterday," Keelin added as she placed her chin on her shoulder.

They watched as three children ran around the ground floor of the compound playing catch. Their laughter filled the air.

"It's just that…" she turned to face Keelin. "After this is over, when Vincent returns and when Hope is rescued, we have to leave New Orleans…again," her voice broke.

Keelin immediately grabbed her palms tightly, afraid that if she didn't, her wife would explode and the torrent of negative emotions that they worked hard together to erase would resurface like a Tsunami. It has been years and as part of the process of helping Freya to move on, she has set up healthy boundaries, moving them away to new places, meeting new people and creating many happy memories in the process. However, a part of her knew that family would always be at the back of her mind.

"Freya breathe! Listen to me, you're being too hard on yourself again," she tried to calm her down.

"I'm supposed to be protecting my family, protecting Hope, but now all I can do is to wait here," she burst out saying. "I know that Hope will be safe, Hayley will make sure of it, but …but I'll never be able to see her again."

"Never be able to see my family together again," she bit her lips and her eyes began to water. Keelin pulled her into an embrace.

Keelin hugged her tight, arms wrapping around as head lay on her shoulder.

 _Shhhhhhhh_

"Hope's going to be alright. Don't worry," she stroked the back of her head.

"Your family, I wouldn't be worrying about them. They've survived for a thousand years and they'll be able to survive another thousand."

She felt Freya's mouth muscle twitched against her shoulder but she wasn't sure what it meant. Yet, she didn't want to stop suggesting for fear that the empty moments would be filled with negativity if she stopped.

"How about we travel to San Francisco to visit Kol and Davina? It'd be a lovely trip. We'll sun tanning at the beach, do some water skiing, what about hikes? They have quite a few trails…," she was running out of ideas but still she stretched every one that came into her mind.

"Ah, I know! Shopping? We haven't done that in a while –" she felt Freya pulling away, her arms dropping to the side. Freya's eyes were still watery as she stared into hers, and with a sudden swoop, Freya cupped her cheeks and leaned forward, pressing her lips against hers.

When her eyelids flipped open, Freya was smiling though in tears.

"Keelin, thank you."

The words were few but they were more than enough as they reminded her of the years that they have gone through together; the good, the bad, and the small little things. She instinctively cupped Freya's cheeks and planted a kiss before she leaned her forehead against hers. Whatever the future, she will be hopeful and face it with Freya together, be it now or forever.


	6. A Daunting Past

**Summary:** An incident in Rosseau brings back a daunting past of Freya. Will Keelin be able to handle the situation?

 **A/N:** What started off as a series of one shot has evolved into a chapter/arc-based fanfic and it took me a few weeks to finalize the plot with the help of my better half. I would like to thank all of you out there for your many kind messages and suggestions, and I've to some extent incorporated some of your "wishlists" here and there into the remaining chapters. I do hope that you'll enjoy this fanfic while it lasts, and happy weekendsss!

* * *

"I always knew you fancied the ladies," Kol blurted suddenly.

"What? This again?" she smiled cheekily. "All because I never fell for your charms a hundred years ago?"

There was a slight pause before their lips crest into a smile. Taking another sip from their wine glasses, Kol looked around, over his shoulders, as though checking whether anyone been eavesdropping on their conversation before edging closer to Freya.

"So, how is marriage life?" he continued to edge closer till he was almost at her ears.

"How is …sex life in marriage?"

It was a murmur so low that it was only for her ears.

"Kol!" Freya managed to grab the collar of his shirt before he pulled away. "Alright, I'll stop," Kol raised both his palms in front of his chest while he battled to contain his laughter.

Freya released her grip of his collar before slapping him hard on the shoulder.

"But I'm serious sister, a werewolf bite is deadly for vampires. You'll need to be more cautious when you and Keelin are going at it now that Nik is -,"

He paused.

"What happened to Niklaus?" Freya asked. The question just came out naturally.

"Well, nothing. You of all should know well enough. Nothing bad will befall our ruthless brother. You should've asked what notorious deeds he has been up to instead but I'm sure that it's not his wrong doings that you're interested in."

"Did I miss out anything?" Keelin joined them at the bar.

"Definitely not," Kol shook his head naturally while trying to hide his smirks. Freya shot him a warning glare as Keelin took the seat beside her.

"We were just speaking of you, that you and my sister will be visiting San Francisco very soon. Am I right, sister?"

"Oh and Davina would love your company Keelin," he added.

They had a few glasses and spent the time updating each other on the mundane stuff of their lives till they were interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Erm, may I have a word with all of you privately please?"

Three heads turned to face a familiar figure; tall, cleanly shaven and with greasy styled black hair. They followed him into a private room and closed the door behind them before speaking.

"So, I'm not sure why you're here in New Orleans but please tell me that you're not here to create trouble," he forced a smile just as he finished his sentence.

Keelin wasn't sure how to react to the man's "warm welcome". She looked to Freya for directions while Freya stared blankly at Josh, not registering his words.

Kol's smile disappeared. "Now Josh, is this how you treat your customers or your best friend's husband?" Kol closed the distance and gripped both Josh's shoulders tightly, a little too tight for Josh's liking as the pressure was almost bone breaking.

"Wooooo hold, hold on, wait a moment," Josh panicky said.

The door swung open. "Let him go Kol Mikaelson, there are rules to follow now that you're in New Orleans."

"Please," the voice repeated.

Kol released his grip.

"You're just in time Vincent," Rubbing both his shoulders, Josh went over to join him.

"I was expecting all of you to be gone from New Orleans once the ordeal is over but we welcome allies as long as you abide by the rules. Josh here has been managing the underground and ensuring order amongst the vampires."

"The credits go to Vincent, I'm only assisting," Josh managed to cut in before fading back into the corners.

"Besides, you're well aware of the situation you've gotten yourself into," he glared at Freya. Another woman entered the room just behind Vincent. At his motion, she took off her wind breaker and that was when they realized that her neck and left wrist were wrapped in bandages.

They looked at Vincent perplexed, expecting some sort of explanation for bringing an injured woman to them.

"Freya, you almost killed Serene!" Vincent became slightly agitated.

"Who?" Freya raised a brow.

"You smashed her into a wall!" Vincent pointed at the woman as he raised his voice, "Remember?"

"Oh, her," she crossed her arms on recalling. "She attacked Keelin."

The woman bumped into Vincent and stop just inches away from Freya's face. "There was blood around her mouth and you're a family of vampires. How am I supposed to know that she's a werewolf?"

"I saved you! I was trying to help you!" she shouted agitatedly.

The remaining watched intently as Vincent's mouth twitched while Freya's intent was difficult to read as she remained expressionless. A variety of outcomes, mostly involving the death of the woman murdered by Freya in different gruesome ways flashed through Keelin's head. Worried, she closed the gap between Freya and herself so that she would have a chance to interfere should the situation go wrong.

"I never asked for help," Freya replied coldly to the woman before turning away.

She heaved a sigh of relief at her wife's calm composition towards the situation but the woman didn't back down. The woman bit her own lips and clenching her fist, she shook in anger. She stepped forward towards Freya and before anyone could react, the lights in the room flickered out.

When the lights came back on the woman was hanging in mid-air, Freya's arm around her throat. A dagger trickled with blood was on the ground. The cut and the wounds across Freya's right arm healed almost instantaneously as it was a small slash. Freya however, continued to hang the woman in the air, choking her by the seconds.

Keelin immediately grabbed Freya's arm, trying to force her arm back down but Freya was not bulging.

"Freya, put her down," Keelin urged.

The woman struggled to catch her breath as she kicked frantically into the air, into Freya and even tried to kick Keelin. She was struggling and gasping for breaths.

"Put her down," she urged again.

"You don't have to do this honey, put her down," it came out more like a plea the third time, in the tone that got to her the most, and that was the tone that got to her previously.

 _It was already midnight when she reached home and the first thing she noticed was the slightly ajar main door and the broken locks. It was dark inside the house, the electricity was out, and she tip toed around. Nothing seemed to be missing or exceptionally out of place except for the broken locks._

 _The sound of what resembled like gunshots echoed from the second floor where most of the rooms were. Gunshots? Keelin was sure that they didn't have guns, why would they need them for?_

 _She crept cautiously to the second floor. The darkness was only momentarily as she adjusted and when she could see clearly again, she scanned the room and spotted the tall slender figure of Freya in the middle of the room, with back towards the door. Her senses tingled as she moved closer, Freya seems a little off and liquid dripped from the tip of her fingers. 'Pat Pat Pat' the droplets hit the floorboards. Blood. The taste of blood was in the air when the gush of wind through the open window hit her._

 _She was at the doorway, her stomach clinched, "Freya, put him down." She stepped into a pile of blood and some empty shells as she entered the room. A man lay on his belly by the side of the door, his mask soaked with blood and the emptied gun on the ground._

 _Keelin approached slowly. "It's alright now, put him down." There was no reaction, Freya's back still faced her. She spotted another masked man motionless in a pool of blood by the window, an arm on the sill while the other hand was on a crowbar soaked with blood._

" _Freya?" she called out again and stepped on more empty shells as she moved closer._

 _She spotted a third in the corner of the room, also motionless in the corner as blood flowed profusely from his neck._

 _Keelin made it to the side of Freya and then she was hit with a rising sense of fear, and she struggled to bring it under control._

 _Freya's sclera was blood red, her fangs were out and her face an ugly distortion. There was dry blood on Freya's chin and forehead. Holes, a number of them, punctured Freya's torso and her blouse was soaked with blood; whether it was Freya's or the burglars, Keelin couldn't differentiate. Freya held onto the man by his hair and he hung lifelessly. What was her other hand holding on to? She froze. Freya's palm was clenching tightly to a heart and blood trickled from her fingers to the floor._

 _Keelin looked away and swallowed, as if to control her fear._

" _Freya, he's dead already, let him go," her voice shook lightly._

" _Freya, honey," she cleared her throat and continued, "Freya?"_

" _Come back to me honey," she urged again._

She blinked and dropped her to the ground.

"Let's get her away from here first," Josh wrapped his arms around the woman and carried her out of the room, Vincent trailing behind.

Freya felt like speeding after Joshua to rip the woman apart but what kept her rooted to the spot was a pair of warm palms that engulfed her tightly fisted palm. She glanced to the side and Keelin was gently stroking the knuckles of her right palm with her thumbs. Freya looked away from Keelin and swallowed, as if to control herself. Kol watched the whole incident unfold in amusement before his eyes.

"If there's nothing else, we should be on our way," Keelin broke the silence.

"Yea, let's," Freya managed to utter.

The trio left Rosseau and headed towards the carpark.

"Sister you were so un-gentlemanly earlier. Doing harm to a lovely woman who saved your life from what I heard."

"Kol, shut up, please just shut up," Freya replied.

"In her defence, she didn't know that Keelin was a werewolf. Nobody would," Kol ignored her and continued.

"Well, that's understandable as vampires haven't had a friendly history with wolves except for Nik. After his affair, then came Hayley and Hope and now, we have a new addition to our family. My big sister's better half, Keelin."

"Better half? Aww, I'm starting to like your brother, Freya," Keelin jokingly said.

Freya laughed before she slipped behind the wheel, and Keelin got in beside her.

Kol was chatty that night and thanks to him the mood for the remaining night actually lightened. It was like as though nothing happened earlier as the frowns on Freya's forehead disappeared. Kol was a natural and Keelin took the opportunity to drop a few more topics while they headed to the carpark.

"You're always welcome to Austin," Keelin said from the car, "Davina too. Always good to have family over."

Kol nodded and smiled, "Until then I'll leave my big sis in your hands, sister-in-law."

The car windows wind back up and Freya drove off.

* * *

In a rundown abandoned house located in the woods, a group of black cloaks gathered. Hidden under their hoods, they chanted the same spell over and over again, their voices echoing into the forest.

A cloaked figure caught the attention of the others and waved a dagger in the air.

"Behold the final item!"

The chants continued, even more vigorously after they caught sight of the dagger. The cloaked figure stirred the dagger in the bowl of blood mixed with human fleshes. As the chants filled the air, he stirred till the bowl of blood and the fleshes disappeared.

"The Hollow shall be reunited and will return to us, stronger than ever," he raised the bowl into the air.

"The Hollow cannot be stopped."

"Inform the groups to proceed as planned."

Four figures exited the hut and disappeared into the woods, moving in different directions.


	7. A Race Against Time

**Summary:** Keelin finds herself in a race against time to locate Freya after a phone call from Kol.

 **A/N:** Hi all! I'm going to bring together the other Mikaelsons so that Freya's interaction is not confined to Kol only. Posting now as I'll be travelling and won't be around over the weekends. Have a happy weekend!

* * *

"Is sister-in-law with you now? Is she listening in to our conversation?"

"Keelin will never do that and give me a break Kol, stop teasing," the voice replied.

"What? Who's teasing you? It's true! She's really my sister-in-law. You'll just have to get used to the term," he smiled into the phone.

There was a short chuckle before the voice continued, "Keelin will be back late. She has a medical conference to attend and a meeting after that."

"Sounds busy, I wouldn't pack my schedule like that if I were her."

"So how long will your stay be?" Kol asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, there's no reason for us to stay longer than usual in New Orleans," she replied.

"Oh! I got to run sister, Davina is back from the ladies. Catch up again soon?" he said before they ended the call.

Kol Mikaleson was all ready for date night at the famous France concert hall. He specially gel his hair backwards and don his best suit for tonight's occasion.

"Ready?" Kol smiled.

Davina nodded and took his arm as they crossed the lobby.

"What a pity Elijah won't be playing tonight," a group of ladies said as they passed the pair.

Kol gestured for the group to stop, "Excuse me Madame, I've overheard your conversation and that's a mention that the pianist Elijah won't be performing?"

"Why, yes, haven't you heard? He is doing his world tour and his first performance will be tonight."

"Oh really? That's lovely news. A pity though, my wife and I are here to hear him play," Kol said. "Do you happen to know where his first stop will be at?"

"Why yes, it'll be held in New Orleans."

* * *

Freya smiled as she put away the hand phone when she entered the dining room.

"Madam, is the portion sufficient? Should I get you and Madam Keelin more slices? There is enough to go about," the housekeeper asked.

"Nope, it's perfect. You may rest for the night," Freya responded.

"Great, thank you," the caretaker said, and walked away.

Freya rearranged the cake plates and the glasses of orange juice before taking a seat.

Scanning the room she noticed that in the corner there was a coffee table and a hard cover book, at least ten times thicker than any magazine, standing out like a sore amongst the many flimsy magazines in the lower shelf. Curiosity got the better of her and she went over to pull it out.

The symbols were a piece of cake for a veteran as she read the title. She remembered referring to this book before in the dining room but the vague impression she had was that it wasn't very useful. She must have tossed it aside when she couldn't find what she wanted and it lay forgotten in the corner of the room as time passed.

She flipped the hard cover open, scanned the table of contents and slowly turned the pages, not looking for anything in particular. She flipped past the first concoction and then to another, and another, and paused at a concoction of a purplish potion before flipping to the next page. A sudden feeling of sadness hit her but she just wasn't able to explain what it was. She just wanted to shut out the negative emotions and would do anything to make herself feel better. She slammed the book shut and tossed it into a corner and just when the book hit the corner of the room, her senses tingled.

She caught footsteps, a magnitude of them, entering the compound. Burglars? Robbers? Whoever they were, trespassers are to be executed. She sped out of the dining room to give a grand welcome.

She smashed a vase into the head of the first hooded mask man and stabbed what remained of the vase into the second figure, and she threw the third out of the window of the second floor. Another three more hooded figures appeared ahead and she was stopped in her tracks. The trio each raised an arm towards her, their fingers clenched, as though holding on to an imaginary ball. She instantaneously clenched her head but the pain was too intense. She stumbled and crushed into the walls along the hallway.

The footsteps echoed into her ears as she struggled to keep her eyes open. _More of them entering the compound?_ She knew that they were back-up and she was so near yet so far from the three spell casters. _Just a little more._ A few more steps and they would be within her reach. She lifted her head and bit her lower lips. She staggered forward slow-mo and when she was just an arm's length away, she lunged.

Her fist went right into the face of the masked man and it didn't stop there, it pounded through the face and she punched a hole in the wall. Some bricks dropped out and she brought a brick down into the face of another figure when she was recklessly trying to hit them when battling a massive migraine. She managed to grab a part of the third figure before she fell to the ground.

Freya curled into a ball and threw the mask into the air.

 _Gawddddd_

A look of surprise appeared on her face as the attacker stood above her, and the last she remembered was a clenched wrist twirling in the air before the lights went out.

* * *

 _Hey, this is Keelin, leave a message._

 _BEEP_

" _Keelin, this is Kol. We have a problem. Are you with Freya? I'm unable to get through her phone. Call me please?"_

She struggled with the buttons as she dialled the numbers.

"Kol?" she said as she adjusted the ear piece. "What's going on?"

She slammed the car door shut and sped off.

"Where's Freya? Is she with you?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Nope, she isn't but she should be back at the quartet. I tried calling but no one picked up, not even the housekeeper, I'm now making my way back," Keelin replied.

"Listen Keelin, I just got news that my brothers and sister are in New Orleans too."

There was silence. The repercussions of them meeting would be disastrous.

 _That's not possible, Freya has been avoiding them like the plague since that day. Well, from as far as I know. She has been hesitant to visit New Orleans or to stay long for anything that matters._

"Uh huh, I'm listening…And then now what?"

She turned a corner and overtook the car beside her.

"Get Freya out of New Orleans immediately,' he instructed. "And bring her here to San Francisco to visit Davina and I."

"Ha! Nice try Kol," she forced a laugh before removing the ear piece. She step on the gas, sped down the street, beat two red lights and took a right turn. The path back to the quartet was clear at this hour and parking places were easy to find due to the special arrangements made by Josh and Vincent. She killed the engine and immediately jumped out of the car.

There was when she felt a prickling sensation as though she was being watched. She paused and took a good look around. It was late at night, most of the stores were already closed and there were people around but none that she would take much notice her senses playing a trick on her? She shook the uncomfortable feeling away. Time is running short if she were to locate Freya. She had to know whether Freya is safe.

Keelin made it to the main door and heard chants. It sounded as though a choir was singing in the compound, except that what she was hearing were incoherent chants instead of the beautiful choir voices. She pushed the main door open and cautiously entered the arc that linked the main door to the compound. She crouched and looked out from behind a wall and immediately spotted 3 bodies on the ground, one of them being Freya. The other was a long haired blonde with a stake sticking out from her heart, she later recognized to be Rebekah. As for the remaining man who was faced down, the physique pointed him to be Elijah. Her gaze shifted to the white markings on the floor and the strange symbols but the dozen or so witches who stood near the stairs caught her attention more as they were a greater threat instead. Fortunately for her, the witches' chants repeated into the night and they were all too absorbed in their spell castings to take notice of any trespasser.

 _THUD_

It happened suddenly; she was propelled violently forward by an invisible force and she fell on all fours right in the middle of the compound. She sat up and spotted Vincent, flat on his back motionless in the corner, Josh unconscious and chained to the wall, and was that Marcel? Confined in a magic circle. She turned to see who had sneak attacked her from behind and it was a hooded figure. How could she have missed him? Her eyes glowed a bright yellow as she braced herself for the witch's attack but it never came and she soon found out why.

The hooded attacker spat blood and dropped to his knees, Klaus stood behind him with a bloodied heart in hand. His gaze shifted shortly to Keelin, as though to acknowledge her presence, before they narrowed and turned cold and hard when screening the enemies beyond.

By now they have attracted the attention of the dozen witches and they were surrounded.

"Nobody harms my family!" Klaus shouted in anger before charging at the nearest witch. His arm was like a baseball bat as he swung and detached a witch's head from the shoulder. He sped and thrusted an arm towards the chest of another witch and jumped on another.

Keelin sped towards the corner amidst the chaos and broke the chains that held Josh to the brick wall. After affirming that Vincent was still breathing and that Josh was just unconscious, she attempted to get break the magic circle and to get Marcel out of the magic circle but failed.

 _THUD_

A more powerful blast followed and she was thrown into a brick wall by another magical force and this time she did not idle. She recovered in a flash, appeared behind the spell caster and threw the witch towards the magic circle. A part of her didn't know why she did that but she was desperate enough to try anything, even throwing humans towards the circle if it would break the magic circle and free Marcel. Surprisingly, it worked. The witch flew into the circle and landed into the arms of Marcel Gerard. She immediately turned her attention to the other on-going battle.

Klaus' fangs came down on the necks of two others before he staggered backwards clenching one side of his head. He scanned the area and spotted the source; a witch on the second floor. His sclera glowed a yellowish-red as he mentally plot his next step.

Keelin turned her attention to the markings and the unconscious Mikaelsons. The more she looked, the more familiar the markings were. Had she seen them before? She turned to find Klaus kneeling on the ground, struggling to get on his feet.

"Get Klaus away from the formation!"

She turned to find Vincent yelling amidst struggling to sit upright.

"Get them away!" By now, Vincent was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Her blood froze. It suddenly struck her that this was the exact formation that Freya and her siblings stood years ago when they each took in a piece of The Hollow.

Her heart raced. It seemed like a long time had passed but in reality it was only a few seconds. She sped to the formation and with arms outstretched, she reached for the nearest Mikaelson. Freya was just an arm's length away and she would pull her away from the formation and even carry her out of the compound if she had to but then it happened…

A ball of fiery blue light burst out from Freya's chest and joined three other smaller blue balls to form a larger fiery blue ball in the middle of the square formation.


	8. The Hollow Returns

**Summary:** Freya sub-consciously faces her sadness and the Mikaelsons struggle to make sense of the Hollow's re-unification.

 **A/N:** Hi all, TGIF! Thanks for your feedback and comments, they're a great source of encouragement. I'm more than half way done with this and I hope that you're enjoying the read so far.

* * *

In summer, the garden had lilies, roses, hibiscus and sunflowers. They were vibrant and beautiful with life. Butterflies fluttered from one to another pollinating flowers. Freya Mikaelson strolled the Mikaelson's house compound, admiring the lovely sight. Hope ran up to Freya with a withered flower looking distraught.

"Aunt Freya! Aunt Freya! The pretty flower is hurt, can you save it please?" Little Hope said.

Freya smiled and gently took the withered flower between her fingers. She closed her eyes and kissed the flower and it came back to life. New petals sprawled, replacing the withered ones, and the flower glowed a healthy red. She passed the flower back to Hope and pointed to the sky. Hope turned and jumped in joy when she saw a pair of doves circling above her. The birds flapped their wings vigorously and sunlight shone onto their wings to illuminate a bright yellow.

She noticed a stinging pain and a paper cut wound on her finger and she sucked to rid the blood. Sudden a giant plant tentacle broke out from the soil and curled around her ankle, moving by the seconds. It curled upwards, moving from her ankle to her thighs. She tried to pull free but was unable to free herself. It slowly curled up her leg and up to her body and then wrapped around her body and shoulders. She looked around for help, and there was no one. The once beautiful garden was no more, she was surrounded by lifeless withered plants, all sprawled to one side and dead, summer became winter. The tentacle tightened around her and lifted her off the ground. She opened her mouth to scream, to recite an incantation, and nothing came out. She closed her eyes and struggled with all her might, screaming at the top of her lungs but it was fruitless and it was as silent as a grave. The tentacle continued bringing her upwards, and she watched with blood shot eyes as she moved further and further away from safe ground. Wrapped by the giant tentacle; immobilized and helpless, she watched as she drifted further and further past dark clouds...till safe ground was no longer in sight.

Sadness now flowed through her veins like how magic once did.

It was like a closed door, she knew that she had lost the magical world and that there was nothing that she could do to bring it back. The next thing she knew, tears started rolling.

"Freya! Freya! Wake up! Are you alright?" a voice in the distance called out to her.

She woke to find herself in Keelin's arms. Tears trickled down her cheeks but Keelin was quick to wipe them off. She wasn't sure for how long she was unconscious but felt comforted to wake in comfort arms. Her head was spinning and her body was as cold as the hard brick floor. She tried to move but couldn't. She tried to think – tried to focus…

"Keelin?"

"Thank god, you're awake Freya," Keelin cried out loud before bringing her into a hug. Keelin helped her to sit upright as she wasn't able to without her aid.

"What happened?" she managed to utter and would have asked more if not for her current state. She felt lethargic, and so weak to the extent where she was immobile. She felt like she had lost a great deal of energy, as though a huge mass of energy was forcefully sucked from her.

"According to Vincent, you've been weakened quite badly with magic and portions. How are you feeling now?"

Freya dazedly stared at her for a moment. Then she nodded. "I'm fine."

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Keelin assured and held on to her.

Freya scanned the area, slowly taking in all the details that was in her field of vision. She had to know where they were, and what happened. She finally figured that they were at the compound though she had no idea how she got there. Josh and Marcel had their arms around an unconscious Elijah, holding him to a chair and Vincent was in the midst of casting a spell of some sort. After casting, they released Elijah who jumped to his feet at once. His disposition was not exactly the Elijah that she remembered him to be and she wondered what's wrong with him. She continued to observe and Elijah looked around, did a 360 slowly in circles. He looked at Freya, then Keelin, and then Rebekah, and then he looked around again. Though dazed, his gaze finally settled on Vincent and Marcel.

"Hayley…" he murmured before he staggered to the side, and he shook his head as though by doing that he would shake away some thoughts that were in his head.

Rebekah ran forward, put his arm around Elijah's shoulder and steadied him.

"Brother, are you alright? What happened?"

"He's alright, give him some time to adjust. His memories are returning to him bit by bit," Vincent said.

"Bit by bit?" Rebekah repeated in shock. "Just what happened to Elijah?"

Vincent kept mum.

"Are you aware of this?" she stared at Marcel in disbelief.

"You've got the guts to hide things from me all these years!"

Despite the on-going drama, what caught her attention was the carnage sprawled in the compound. There were dead bodies here and there and no one paid heed to them. She turned her attention from them to Rebekah and noticed a huge blob of blood on the chest of Rebekah's blouse. Was she neutralized earlier? She focused and tried to catch on to their conversation but Rebekah was motioning too much with her arms that it became rather distracting…

 _Wait! Hold on, is she even allowed to be at such close proximity with almost all of her siblings_? Rebekah is here, so is Elijah, and …

"Vincent, what happened to The Hollow?"

Freya's heart sank when she heard Klaus' voice.

"There was a burst of blue light and then the Hollow disappeared," Vincent answered.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked. "How can it disappear? Where did that evil wrenched go?"

"The Hollow is a spirit!" Vincent stated as a matter of fact.

"S-P-I-R-I-T," Vincent repeated with force. "Which part of the spirit do you not understand? The Hollow can be anywhere and can possess anyone."

Rebekah looked at Vincent and as though hit by a sudden realization, she turned to face Klaus wide-eyed. "Brother, do you think that she is still after – Hope?"

Klaus' face coloured changed and he was gone in a blink.

"Klaus!" Rebekah called out before going after him.

By now it is crystal clear that The Hollow is out at large but no one knows where the spirit is.

Freya wanted to help, to do her part for the family and she tried to stand but fell back into Keelin's arms.

"I got you Freya, don't push yourself so hard," Keelin gently said before wrapping her arm around her wife's waist and lifted her princess-style off the ground,

"Let's get you to a more comfortable spot to rest."

Keelin moved her to their bedroom, away from the drama and mess in the compound. It actually took her a while longer than usual as she tried not to step into blood or any of the dead bodies.

"Drink, and then rest." It wasn't an offer, it was an instruction. Freya nodded before sinking her fangs into Keelin's wrist. She took only enough for strength and she thought that she wasn't tired but her body said otherwise. She was on the bed for only a few minutes and sleep pulled her down.

It was very cold, icy cold, that it felt like midnight in winter though there was still light. The hair on her arms stood as cold air brush against her skin. She was in the woods, the trees and bushes were bare and the ground covered with snow. She surveyed the area but no one was in sight, not even an animal.

She travelled aimlessly for what seemed like ages and she finally spotted a cloaked figure with back facing her. She ran and called out to the cloaked one but it continued walking and ignored her calls.

She finally caught up with it and catching her breath, she called out to it once more. The figure finally stopped and turned to face her, the eyes glowing a bright blue and with a twisted smile it said…

"Are you ready to face your fears Freya Mikaelson?"

She startled and woke with beads of sweat on forehead.

She looked around and found herself safe and sound in the bedroom. Lying beside her was Keelin? The other woman was already sleeping soundly and she didn't want to wake her. She gently got out of bed, moved across the room as quietly as possible and closed the bathroom door behind her.

She took her time to hover around the basin to catch her breath, closed the drain of the basin and let the water run.

She soaked her hands in the basin of water, moved them to and fro before placing a hand on her forehead. She shut her eyes as droplets streamed down her forehead, to her cheeks and back down to the basin. Her eyelids flipped open to shine a bright ominous blue as she stared at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. She took the face towel, pat her face of any droplets left, and grinned devilishly before leaving the bathroom.


	9. Trap!

**Summary:** The Hollow masquerades as Freya and plans to return more powerful than before.

 **A/N:** TGIF! There's an interesting suggestion on getting Hollow Freya to sleep with Keelin but I like to keep away from non-consensual sex. There will be sexy moments, just not in today's chapter, but I hope that you'll still enjoy this chapter. (:

Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

* * *

The Hollow left the body of the Mikaelsons and they could face each other in person. Hugs were exchanged and laughter heard in the compound; things were relatively peaceful after the incident, and a little too peaceful. There is no news of the Hollow and her followers seemed to have totally disappeared from the face of this Earth. No news is good news, right?

Things were back to normal, pre-Hollow situation. Well, almost normal. Most of the Mikaelsons, except for Kol and Davina, immediately moved back into the French Quarter and made themselves comfortable. Elijah slowly regained his memories and went back to putting on a suit and tie. Klaus sworn to turn over a new leaf again for the umpteenth times for Hope and he placed his 'track and murder own sire line' plan to a halt. If not for the Hollow, Rebekah would have already left to a foreign land with Marcel. Hope and Hayley still lived in the French Quarter but as it was still school term, they're not in New Orleans. Currently it feels like the last chapter of a happy ever after scenario but is it?

It was a regular night. Freya and Keelin were catching a drama till the werewolf realized that it's fifteen minutes to midnight.

"Hey Freya, it's late and I have to work later. Shall we continue the next episode tomo –"

Freya cupped her cheeks with both hands and brought her lips to hers, drowning the word that she was about to say with light kisses. "Wait – hmm – Freya! Here?" Keelin asked in a low incoherent whisper as she tried to speak amidst the kisses, her face a flush bright red from being turned on by the persistent kisses. Freya put no heed of Keelin and continued to kiss her senselessly. The kisses became more demanding as she slowly lowered Keelin to the sofa. Freya pressed soft moist kisses from her lips to down her neck, and then she suddenly pulled back.

"Keelin, wake up."

Keelin stirred. She woke to Freya squatting by the bedside, gently shaking her awake. The blonde was all dressed and ready for the day. Keelin leaned over with eyes closed, anticipating, but she flipped the eyelids open again when it was clear that the lips would not be meeting another pair this morning as Freya was already at the dressing table.

 _My dear elder sister, won't you and Keelin join us for breakfast this lovely morning?_

Klaus spoke from the compound in a voice loud enough for the household of supernatural listeners to catch.

Keelin chuckled, yawned and stretched in bed. "Guess we don't have a choice in this huh."

"Yea," Freya replied, holding up a hair brush. Keelin glanced at Freya with sleepy eyes. The morning sunrays illuminated Freya's smooth pale skin and she looked very alluring today. Freya tidied and swept her hair to one side, her tousled hair a vibrant blonde.

"We should join them for breakfast," Freya said while brushing her hair. When Freya caught her staring from the reflection of the dressing mirror, there was a slight pause as though she was reading the mood before repeating the details that Keelin already knew.

"Breakfast is already ready," Freya repeated. "Downstairs."

Keelin smiled to herself. These were the day to day situations that she enjoyed the most; Freya being the naggy wife for this instance.

"Okay, Okay, I'm up. Stop rushing."

Keelin kicked the sheets away and sleepily made her way across the room to the bathroom. She quickly prepared herself, not wanting Freya to wait too long. However when she was out, Freya wasn't in the room anymore.

"Oh, so you were waiting for me here," Keelin exclaimed when she found Freya pacing at the corridor.

While strolling,

"Freya, I was thinking…" Keelin gave Freya's palm a light squeeze, catching her attention. "Should I grab us some supper and a bottle of champagne after work tonight? It has been a while since we erm…spent some time together ever since we've arrived in New Orleans," Keelin asked sheepishly.

Freya gave a side glance and nodded, and Keelin clung onto Freya's arms for the rest of their stroll to the compound. When they arrived, her high spirits was met with warm welcome by the other Mikaelsons.

"Now, Now, Keelin, there is no need to be that attached to my sister. She is after all, yours after breakfast. Now let's all have a proper family breakfast shall we?" Klaus assuring said as he beckoned them towards the empty seats.

The other Mikaelsons were seated around the long dining table. A variety of spread ranging from healthy breakfast flakes, to savoury bacon-egg-and-cheeses, to sweet delights like maple syrup pancakes, to dessert-like cakes were available.

Keelin's mouth dropped open and her brown eyes shot to Freya's as she was charmed over.

"Of course, everything in moderation," Klaus assured with a smirk.

"Bon Appétit," Elijah wished.

"So what is the plan now?" The topic surfaced as Rebekah sipped her cup of wine. "Do nothing and wait for the Hollow to jump on us from the shadows?"

"I've already messaged Kol of our situation and he hasn't even read my messages. We must be very low in his priority list!" Rebekah agitatedly said and almost spilled over her cup of wine.

"The plan is actually very simple," Klaus answered as a matter of fact.

"We murder the next possessed victim of the Hollow, find the Hollow's followers and destroy them. Their dead bodies will be stacked one after the other and up so high that it will serve as a warning to those who dares to cross us."

Rebekah rolled her eyes in response while Freya and Elijah maintained their calm posture. Keelin tried to focus on the conversation but the spread was just too tempting.

"Freya, this is amazing! Which should I have a go at first?" Keelin whispered softly, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

"And how do we do that now that there is not even a single trace of the Hollow and her followers?" Elijah finally spoke.

She turned to look at Freya for an opinion and the blonde stared blankly back at her with a forced smile.

"We have Marcel and his young friends to aid us, don't we? Perhaps Sister, you can work your charms and get Marcel to speed things up with them" Klaus suggested with a wicked smile.

Now Rebekah was very agitated and she scowled at Klaus before diverting her attention to Keelin.

"You got to try the pancakes Keelin, they're absolutely fabulous. I've gotten the top chef to make and deliver them here." She motioned for the housekeeper to get Keelin a plate of maple syrup pancakes.

"Thanks, it sure looks delicious," Keelin was slightly pleased by Rebekah's gesture and she dug in.

Dipping a small slice of pancake into the maple syrup, she raised the fork to Freya.

"Here Freya," she held it out before her mouth, and Freya stared at the pancake slice for a second before slowly biting into it.

"Patience then Rebekah, we will receive news from Vincent or Josh once there is any," Elijah said.

"I do not trust Josh and definitely not Vincent. Is he not the one who attempted to hide the truth from all of us – that we cannot see Hope after the ritual?"

Keelin raised another small slice of pancake to Freya's mouth and she shook her head. Keelin had to finish the slice. She turned to look at Freya and she was quietly eating. Not that it's something unusual as she was never a chatter in social events but the lack of enthusiasm this morning worries her. Perhaps she's thinking too much? She killed the negative thoughts and continued sampling the spread.

Back in their room, Keelin wrapped an arm around Freya's waist from behind, head resting on her shoulders.

"Breakfast was lively. I see why you enjoy their company though the topics range from minor squirms to murdering others."

"Now that we're done with breakfast, would you like a back massage?"

"No, thank you," Freya replied.

"Really?" Keelin moved around and with arms outstretched held onto her shoulders, Freya's head in between.

Keelin tilted her head slightly to the side while smiling, moving closer and arms wrapping tighter around Freya's neck.

"Really? Really?"

Freya's head turned slightly to the side and her gaze immediately darted to the ground. Sensing something amidst, Keelin immediately released her hold, and concern filled her face.

"Why, what's wrong Freya?"

"I'm just – just a little tired," Freya replied, and she moved away.

"I'll feel better after a nap," she took a sleepwear from their wardrobe.

Keelin watched as Freya took off her blouse and changed into her sleepwear before slipping into bed.

Freya had well defined curves, around her waist and her hips especially. Her tight fitting pants all the more portrayed her tall, slim and slender body. Her arms were attractively toned, they were strong and warmth and she felt safe in those arms, thrilled when those fingers of hers touched her…Keelin had to drag her eyes away from her back.

Guilt came quickly. It wasn't the right time for her to be lusting over her wife. Freya survived a magical ritual that depleted her energy to nil and has yet to recover while there she is, lusting over her. According to Vincent, the enemies had resorted to extreme measures to weaken Freya and to get her into the formation. As she's the only vampire who is not an Original, they were unable to neutralize her with a stake in the heart like what they did to Rebekah and Elijah, who were staked and then effortlessly dropped into the formation.

"Rest well, I've a meeting to attend and will be home late. Call me, if there's anything?"

Freya nodded behind the sheets and turned away to rest on her side.

By the time Keelin returned home from work at night with a box of fruit tarts and champagne, Freya was already fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Keelin tiptoed towards the bed and landed on the mattress as gently as she could, trying to weigh like a feather. Freya's sleeping soundly and she couldn't help but to smile to herself before pulling a blanket over her tired wife before retiring for the night.

"Freya…" Keelin murmured dreamily. Her arm reached over expecting to embrace her wife but it fell flat on empty sheets. She flipped open her eyes and the bed was empty. The bathroom lights were on and she figured that Freya was inside. Keelin sat up, looked around and immediately the items on the dressing table caught her attention as they were brightly coloured and stood out.

She picked up a small bowl and took a close look at the colourful solutions before placing them back to their exact spot. When she caught the shuffling of footsteps in the bathroom, she hurriedly crept back to bed, pretending to be asleep. She squinted her eyes and opened just enough for her to catch Freya standing over the dressing table with a bowl. Freya murmured in a foreign tongue before pouring out the contents of the colourful bottles into the bowl. A slight "poof" was heard followed by smoke before she poured the concoction back into the small bottles and left with them.

Keelin's world fell apart the moment she saw magic. She kept still in bed, pretending to sleep till Freya left the bedroom.

* * *

The cloaked figures knelt when Freya entered the rundown house in the woods.

"Master, welcome back! We hope that the body of Freya Mikaelson has been kind to you while we search for a better alternative," a woman's voice was heard.

Keelin peeked through a broken window and scanned the room. There were a dozen or two cloaked figures kneeling in neat rows opposite Freya. A cloaked figure held out a dagger with both arms and await further instructions.

Freya lifted her head, her eyes glowing a bright blue, and Keelin's fears were further confirmed – the Hollow has possessed Freya.

The hollow took the dagger and motioned for the cloaked one to stand.

"A very commendable job!"

"Soon I will return more powerful than before. You shall be rewarded for your loyalty and be blessed with powers that you can never dream of."

"But first to execute our plan, bring me the werewolf who's hiding outside," she ordered.

Keelin's heart beat a thousand times and her breath quickened. How did the Hollow know? Is this a trap? When the hooded one turned towards the door, Keelin felt her heart drop another hundred feet as it was the witch who had previously inflicted a pain spell on her. Her senses screamed danger and she sprang back into the woods; she wanted to warn the other Mikaelsons and save Freya. Just as she ran, the wretched pain in the head began and she crumpled to the ground. She rolled and gripped her head tightly. When she looked up, the witch brought a foot down to her face and the lights went out.


	10. Magical Dreamland

**Summary:** The Hollow tries to strike a deal with Keelin and she learns of the Hollow's plans before she was thrown into a magical world where she is united with Freya.

 **A/N:** Yesh, it's Friday again! TGIF! A few weeks back when I decided to make this a chapter/arc-based fan-fic, I actually compiled a wishlist from the reader's comments and PMs. Then, I plotted the remaining 9 chapters with the aim of ticking off the check boxes to the best of my ability. Hence, do not be surprised when wishes materialize…some of the ideas are from you, and for you, the readers. (; As the scenes in this chapter alternate between dreamland and reality, I hope it's not too confusing. I also hope that you'll like the way I handled their magical moment. Comments and suggestions are welcomed, feel free to guess what the Hollow is up to.

* * *

Its déjà vu. She recalled waking from a head concussion years ago while being tied to a chair by Hayley and staring right back into the Viking witch's green eyes. Years later, she woke to find herself tied to a chair and staring right back into the same pair of eyes, except that they are not Freya's eyes now – cold and expressionless.

"It sure took you a while."

Keelin's head was spinning and she struggled against the strips that restrained her to a chair.

"Futile effort, they're spelled with magic and you will never be able to break free no matter what."

"Just what do you want?" Keelin shouted. "What have you done to Freya?"

She gave a wicked grin and took her time, "I'll strike you a deal Keelin. I need a more permanent solution, a powerful magical body, and if you'll get me what I need, I'll leave Freya's body."

Keelin bit her lips as the Hollow continued.

"Bring me the Mikaelson witches and you'll get back Freya."

"I'll also remove this werewolf curse of yours. It's after all my masterpiece and I'd have no difficulty revoking it."

"So what do you say?"

"Hmmm," Keelin pondered. "Why the Mikaelsons? There are many other powerful experienced witches out there. And have you considered other species like vampires instead? They're immortal, you'll live forever, strong and powerful."

The Hollow laughed at Keelin for suggesting, "Only when I'm in a witch's body can I reach my maximum magical potential. As the Mikaelsons is an ancient family and magic runs deep in their veins, a Mikaelson witch body will greatly enhance my powers."

"Erm, but Mikaelson witches...?"

"As much as I desire to possess Hope Mikaelson, she's after all a mortal. A blood sacrifice of another Mikaelson witch will ensure my immortality and everlasting prowess."

"But how? Hope is the only Mikaelson witch left!"

"That is where you and your dear Freya comes into the picture. Your offspring will be one with immense powers."

"What do you mean?" Keelin gave a confused look.

The Hollow made an evil smile and continued.

"I applaud your bravery to rationalize and probe even when you're in such a situation. I always knew that you were one of the smartest amongst the Mikaelson's. I've specially let you live as I've seen the potential in you."

"You're a smart one, so what do you say? Will you bring me Hope?"

"Hmm..." Keelin pondered.

"Hmmmmm…" she repeated, "Neh, not helping."

"That's a pity, what a waste Keelin! After sharing with you my plans, you still do not think too highly of me."

"Since you're all so powerful, why don't you get Hope yourself?" Keelin challenged.

"There's no way I'll help your plan materialize."

"Very well then, it shall be accomplished by force and a stroke of magic."

Keelin gritted her teeth and stared at the Hollow, she already knew too much of the Hollow's plans to be allowed to live. She prepared herself for the worse.

One of the hunch men entered the room and opened a metal casing. In it were two other boxes that held a dozen or two syringes, mostly filled with transparent liquid and a few bottles of red liquid. Her nose twitched and she struggled against the straps harder than before. One of the hooded men held her against the metallic chair while the other figure removed the needle cap.

"No – No…not wolfs bane!" Her mouth went dry.

"Just what are you up to? Torture me slowly to death?" It came out more like a growl and her eyes glowed, and she stared at the Hollow with every killing intent.

The hollow smirked, motioned to the man and he took out a needle and removed the cap.

"Last chance, will you help me?"

Keelin glared and kept mum, and the Hollow gave the go-ahead signal.

The cold needle penetrated her shoulder and she felt her arm burnt, the sensation spread to her shoulder and travelled throughout her body. It was as though someone had put her on fire except that there was no smoke and flames.

The Hollow bent to her eye level and laughed right into her face.

"Like it or not, you'll help me to get Hope and the Mikaelson witch sacrifice is in place."

A menacing laugh filled the air. One so evil that she was sure it wasn't Freya's, and that it couldn't be Freya. The woman she knew would never laugh diabolically like that. She felt as though she was being suck into a vortex, the world spun in circles, her surroundings blurred, and sounds faded in and out.

The last she managed to catch was a blurry vision of a syringe filled with red liquid being slid into the side of her neck.

* * *

"Where's Freya and Keelin?" Klaus asked at the breakfast table.

"Now Nik, surely you can have breakfast for once without our sister and her wife?" Rebekah answered calmly.

"They're probably out," Elijah replied casually and took out his phone to dial Freya's number. He tried again when the phone line was disengaged.

"Couldn't get through Freya's line, I'll try calling Keelin."

"Keelin too," he calmly said as he returned the phone to his suit pocket.

"Well, anyway I wouldn't disturb the love birds unlike our Nik here," Rebekah sarcastically added.

"Must I remind everyone that I've kept my end of the deal and gave everyone ample personal space? Is a simple breakfast with the family a little too much to ask for?" Klaus uttered.

There was something in his pockets and Klaus pulled out a magic paper and his face softened. Rebekah quickly sneaked up on Klaus and snatched the magical note away from him.

" _Daddy I miss you. -Love, Hope."_ Rebekah read aloud.

"Hope is such a love! It's not term break yet but I already can't wait to see how much the little angel has grown."

* * *

When the world stopped spinning, and when Keelin was conscious once again, she found herself in the middle of the woods. A distance away was a very familiar looking figure. Tall, blonde, slender and with the exact charming smile she remembered. The blonde was in distraught and staggered to her side, as though struggling to regain her balance for she looked lost and disoriented.

"Freya?" she called out to the blonde.

The blonde sprung around and stared at her with suspicion.

"Keelin?"

"Wait, why are you here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What has that wretched spirit done to you?" Freya asked.

"I don't know," Keelin replied frankly but she went over to grab her arms and was almost in tears. She was overwhelmed with an enormous sense of relief to be able to see Freya again.

"Where are we?"

Freya shook her head. "I was lost in a dark forest for a very long time before I suddenly got pulled to be here. We must be in some magical universe conjured by the Hollow," Freya rationalized. "And you must have been spelled to be trapped here too."

They looked around.

"Well, is there any way to get out of here? Does magic ever wears off?" Keelin jokingly asked.

Freya returned a shrug. "We have to try, there definitely has to be a way out of here!"

Freya took Keelin's hand and they started trekking, staying mostly on paths.

"There has to be a loop hole, every magic has one."

"It can be in any form – a portal in a tree, under a rock, or even an encounter…" Freya recounted. "We need to figure out in order to get out of here."

They explored for what seemed like ages on a sandy path in the forest. Day became night and night became day, and the cycle repeated itself again and they were still trekking. Soon it was another night and they decided to rest for the night by the lake.

The sky was clear and the full moon shone brightly above. The water lilies in the lake were brighter than usual as the light of the moon was reflecting off them. They were by the shimmering lake, and Freya was deep in thoughts on their next course of action. Keelin watched Freya deep in thoughts and pondered whether she had made a right choice to allow Freya to follow her back to New Orleans. All of these would not have happened if it weren't for work, where her directors sent her to New Orleans to attend medical meetings. Freya naturally tagged along being the possessive wife. They were supposed to be in Austin leading a peaceful life, unlike now, trapped in a magical world.

Keelin could barely keep her eyes off Freya. There was a longing of desire ignited within her, a longing especially strong now that Freya is finally right beside her.

Keelin sprinkled some lake droplets onto Freya to catch her attention.

"Hey you're doing this to yourself again, shouldering all the responsibilities and trying to get us out of this magical world."

Freya forced a small comforting smile at Keelin and a few small crinkles around her eyes showed. Keelin smiled back.

"Um, there's something that you need to know," Keelin said and their shoulders brushed as Keelin moved closer.

"I'm listening."

"The Hollow mentioned that there's another Mikaelson witch beside Hope. Does that ring a bell?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Freya shook her head.

"We Mikaelsons are already one of the strongest bloodlines when it comes to magic and ever since I've turned, Hope is the only Mikaelson witch left."

Freya squinted her brows and went back into deep thoughts over the hints the Hollow dropped.

"Um, Freya – " Keelin continued, "There's something else that you need to know too."

Freya turned to look at Keelin.

"During the time when you were not you, I was so worried. I miss you so much Freya Mikaelson."

Freya had expected more hints about the ominous situation that they were in but when she heard love declaration coming from Keelin, her expressions softened and she rolled her head back and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Keelin felt her cheeks and ears burning a bright red.

"It's just…," Freya bit her lower lips, "Me too Keelin, me too."

Freya leaned towards Keelin and the werewolf instantaneously closed her eyes, preparing for the kiss but it didn't come as Freya stopped just an inch away, her lips hovering over.

"Freya –," she called out softly but Freya returned a mischievous smile, her breath hovering across her nose and lips, and their lips were still not touching. Keelin couldn't take the tease anymore and she lifted herself to meet her lips. The kiss was small, slow and gentle, and when Freya tried to draw away she didn't let her.

Her fingers curled around the back of her wife's neck, the other wrapped around her waist, bringing them closer.

Freya pulled away, looked into those brownish eyes and sternly said, "We're lost in the woods, beside a lake and there might be monsters lurking! My dear Keelin, ain't you afraid?"

"Oh…! I'm totally petrified!" Keelin said with a quiver.

They burst into laughter for the first time in days.

"Hahaha. That was totally unexpected, didn't see that coming from you," Keelin struggled to calm herself.

Freya smiled and leaned over to give a peck on the lips but when their lips touched, she was so overwhelmed with emotions that a peek became a deep kiss full of heat and passion. They hastily removed their clothing and Freya's hands and lips were soon all over her. There was an aura surrounding Freya that night and she glowed under the moonlight, her green mesmerizing eyes were more radiant than ever and Keelin fully absorbed that positive energy. Breathes quickened and tongues danced. Keelin happily surrendered to the sweet grinding pleasure and her eyes glowed a warmish yellow when she came undone. Not wanting their magical journey to end, Freya held her tightly in embrace and cradled till sleep crept in.

Keelin woke to find herself back in the middle of the woods and called out to Freya but she wasn't there.

Her head was a spinning wretched, she felt nauseous, her body hurt and she was immobile on the ground.

"Look who I finally found!"

It was a familiar voice and she focused to find Klaus standing above her. Soon enough Rebekah and Elijah appeared. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, she sipped into unconsciousness and the last she remembered was Rebekah holding onto her hand and Klaus lifting her off the ground.


	11. The Unexpected

**Summary:** The Hollow's plan falls into place as Hope Mikaelson is lured back to New Orleans. Freya continues to struggle in the magical world while Keelin struggles to come to terms with reality; where she has to make a decision that involves her life.

 **A/N:** TGIF! One of the readers made a bullseye guess but I only had a smiley as a reward. Kekeke. If you have participated, I hope you had fun guessing as much as I had fun reading your comments.

I'm still trying to decide whether there should be a continuation for this work but will you be interested? What would you like to see? (:

Once again, thank you for the support and feedback. Special thanks to my better half for reviewing the chapters even when there's much luggage to pack and a flight to catch.

* * *

"Keelin?"

Freya woke in the forest to find Keelin not by her side.

"Keelin? Where are you?" Freya called out and scouted the lake and the forest area around it and there was no one in sight. Worried about Keelin, she continued her search and soon found a cemetery that previously wasn't there.

Her senses tingled and she sensed a presence moving in the cemetery. She looked around but there was no one in sight. Deciding to explore the cemetery, she pushed opened the gates and they swung open with ease.

"Keelin?" Freya softly called out in doubt.

A loud thud came from the cemetery and she decided to check.

She passed rows and rows of tombstones and took not much notice of them till she was mid-way in the cemetery. She came to a pause as the names on the tombstones caught her attention.

 _Finn Mikaelson_

 _Niklaus Mikaelson_

 _Elijah Mikaelso_

 _Kol Mikaelson_

 _Rebekah Mikaelson_

She ran through the names in her head and her heart almost came to a stop when she spotted hers.

"Freya Mikaelson," she whispered, and took a few steps back. She tripped and stumbled backwards, and fell hard to the ground next to another tombstone. She looked up at the tombstone that she landed next to and caught the name.

"Oh my god, Keelin!" Cold sweat broke out. "No! No…No…"

Freya sprang onto her knees and began digging the soil with bare hands.

* * *

In the study room, Hayley stood by the window, focused and trying to catch any sound, be it the tiniest of any movement. Young Hope quietly sat on the sofa, a wolf cartoon Band-Aid plastered on the inside of one of her forearms and in the other arm, she hugged a toy wolf.

"Mummy, mummy, is Aunt Keelin going to be all right?" She glanced at Hayley for assurance.

"Of course sweetie. Aunt Keelin is a strong woman and she's going to be all right," she coaxed.

Young Hope stood, went over to Hayley with her toy wolf, and grabbed Hayley's palm. "Mummy I'm scared."

Hayley bent on a knee and gently assured again, "Aunt Keelin is going to be fine, I promise." Hayley did her signature hand gesture move with young Hope and turned to look out of the window again.

"Come on Keelin," she whispered.

* * *

In the abandoned house in the woods, a dozen of cloaked figures sprinkled magic powder and chants resonated in a room.

"As planned, Hope Mikaelson is in New Orleans to save the werewolf," a man in his late thirties updated. He was dressed casually in a short sleeved shirt, long pants and a pair of sneakers.

"Good! Is her current location known?"

"She is with the werewolf in the French Quarter. My men are keeping an eye on them, they cannot escape."

"Good! I will personally pay them a visit."

"Pass the message – Eliminate everyone except for Hope Mikaelson and the newborn."

"The message shall be conveyed and followed as instructed," the man answered.

The man bend his head lower than before and stood only after the Hollow left the room.

While making his way out, he waved and smiled to a black cloak as he passed her.

"Do not smile at me as though we're familiars!" the cloaked one warned.

"Lady, you got to relax, I'm just trying to be friendly. I can teach you a spell or two, the useful ones, against the Mikaelsons if you want."

"Just who do you think you are and how much do you know about witchcraft? You really should mind your own business!" the cloaked one growled.

"Trust me when I say that I know those spells as I have known Niklaus Mikaelson long enough." the man winked to the cloaked one before leaving the room.

"I'll see you around."

* * *

"No! You have no right to do that Nik!" Rebekah stopped Klaus with all her might.

"Say something to stop him!" Rebekah shouted to Elijah for help but he did not stir.

"Freya would have done exactly what I will be doing, trust me on this Rebekah," Klaus assured. "You do know the consequences and how important Keelin is to Freya. At this rate she's going, she would be dead by the end of today!"

"Now, move Rebekah. Don't make me move you."

Keelin stirred in bed and woke to find herself back in her bedroom.

Klaus' face softened and Rebekah immediately sprang to Keelin's bedside.

"How are you feeling love?" she took the towel by the side table and wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead.

"Horrible. My head is light and it's spinning terribly."

"Am I in hell?"

Rebekah forced a smile and returned a worried look. "What happened? Who did this?"

Keelin immediately grabbed Rebekah's arms and pleaded. "Please, save Freya! The Hollow has possessed her. Please save her!"

Rebekah's jaw dropped, as though hit by a sudden realization that things were actually more complicated than what she thought it to be. Elijah appeared to be relatively calm but from his body language, Keelin could tell that he was already deep in thoughts.

She was shocked by Klaus who suddenly flared up in anger.

"I knew it! That evil wrench! How dare she masquerade amongst us!" Klaus banged his fist against the wall.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked with concern.

"I followed her from the compound to an abandoned house but was caught. And then I saw Freya and the next thing I know, I'm here …," Keelin brows furrowed and she shook her head.

"Did that evil wrench say anything else?" Klaus asked.

"I…I don't know, I can't remember. I only recall bits here and there," Keelin shook her head.

"Keelin, are you be able to point out the location to that abandoned house?" Klaus asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'll try. It was dark but I'll try describing."

A sudden jolt of pain hit her and she immediately grabbed her stomach and clenched in pain. Her palms wrapped around a small bump protruding from her belly.

"What's…what's this? What's wrong with me?" it came out in a voice shakier than what she had intended it to be.

Rebekah glanced at her brothers who both looked away and avoided her gaze. Throwing her arms up in defeat, Rebekah sat on the bed before breaking the news.

"Keelin, I want you to stay calm regardless of what I'm about to say."

"Umm okay," Keelin bit her lips and readied herself.

"You're pregnant." Keelin flew into the orbit.

"Pregnant! Pregnant?"

Keelin went into shock moments after she regained consciousness again. She broke into a cold sweat and grasped heavily for air. The pain amplified and became overwhelmingly painful to the extent where she fainted again. The Mikaelsons tried to stabilize Keelin's condition and only relaxed when they were sure that she was safe.

"Nik, may I have a word with you outside…Please?" Rebekah said.

"Go with Rebekah," Elijah motioned. "I'll be here watching Keelin."

Klaus followed. He stared at Rebekah with slight impatience as he closed the door behind them.

"Nik, leave Keelin to me. Don't you have matters like the Hollow to handle?"

Klaus considered for a moment before uttering, "Then promise me that she will still be alive when we return."

"Promise me Rebekah, and I'll leave Keelin in your hands."

"What? You don't trust me?"

"Rebekah?" Klaus repeated.

"Fine! She will still be alive when you're back. This plan of yours better work!"

"It does and will work," Klaus replied with a confident smirk and handed Rebekah two small glass vials.

Rebekah hid them before returning to the bedroom while Klaus remained outside, his expression changed from one of confidence to that of a sympathetic frown.

"You're back," Elijah said. "Keelin woke and provided some useful coordinates."

"Shall we?"

"I'll stay here with Keelin. Go with Nik, he's outside waiting," Rebekah replied.

"Very well then," Elijah gave Rebekah a pat on her shoulder as he passed and closed the door behind him.

Keelin glanced at Rebekah with tired eyes and a sweaty forehead.

"Now that they're out of the way, we're going to have some girl's time together. Hayley and Hope arrived not long ago and are in their rooms. Let me get them here," Rebekah said.

"Rebekah, wait!" Keelin grabbed Rebekah's arm and sat up in bed with wide eyes, as though hit by a sudden realization.

"I get it now, I know what happened!"

"Noooo - " tears began to fill Keelin's eyes.

"Calm down or you'll go into shock again." Rebekah was puzzled but she didn't want Keelin to go into shock. She held her tongue of questions to herself.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little…happy," Keelin smiled in bliss when she finally said.

"Happy?" Now Rebekah was totally puzzled; one moment Keelin was in shock and the next she was happy. Are these signs of hysteria?

"There's no time to lose, get Hope away from New Orleans Rebekah."

"What? Why Keelin?"

"The Hollow is ultimately after her and her magical powers."

"And the Hollow wants to sacrifice my baby, Freya and my baby, to stay immortal."

"Freya and your baby?" Rebekah repeated after her and felt that the one who might go into shock might be herself instead. Her heart skipped a beat when she repeated the words again, "Freya and your baby…?"

"Yes, Freya and my baby…" Keelin confirmed, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Rebekah was at a loss for words.

"Keelin, there's something that you need to know."

* * *

In the bedroom, Keelin stared at the red liquid test tube bottle on the dressing table.

Her conversation with Rebekah ran through her head a few times and she still couldn't believe her ears.

" _You will die Keelin, it's in a matter of hours. The baby is consuming too much of your energy and at a rate faster than what you could replenish. Take and drink this. It's Hope's blood. You'll reawakened in transition as a hybrid and when you do, take another drop of Hope's blood to complete the transition."_

Rebekah left the room to give her space but she knew that she's at the door for she could still hear her outside, waiting. Her words repeated a few times in her head and she struggled to grasp with reality.

 _Will I really die if I don't drink that bottle of blood? But ewww, blood?_

She turned her attention to the bottle vial again and reached out for it but she suddenly retracted, hit by the disgust for blood.

 _How do you even drink something like this?_

She caught sight of the photo frames on the dressing table, the photos that she and Freya took together and she reminisced. One was an impromptu shot taken on their wedding, another when they were trekking in the mountains and the last where they did a selfie when they were drinking at a bar. Freya wasn't into 21st century technology but she smiled as naturally as she could when Keelin asked her to. Small crinkles appeared around Freya's eyes when she smiled, and Keelin smiled at the sight of it.

"Freya –" Tears swelled up in her eyes as she looked at the photos, and she looked down at her bum that was bigger than earlier.

Keelin returned the frames to the table and as she did, the flood gates opened and the tears flowed uncontrollably. She could hide those tears no more – She might die, her wife possessed by a thousand year old spirit, and she her child would be sacrificed once born.

She was overwhelmed with a mix of emotions. Her eyes caught sight of their wedding photo again. She made a silly smile as she recalled the vows they exchanged and the promises they made to one another. Freya still out there battling the Hollow, alone. They were supposed to go through thick and thin together, Julie and Juliet forever. Now the Hollow possessed her wife, bent on sacrificing her unborn and she might not live to see tomorrow.

Keelin bit her lips, narrowed her eyes, and focused on the red liquid before her. She had to live, got to live, be it for herself, for Freya or for her unborn child. Filled with hope and determination, she opened the bottled vial and drank the red liquid.


	12. Battle in the Woods

**Summary:** Freya is devastated to find Keelin's body. The Mikaelsons battle in the woods and Vincent discovers a way to contain the Hollow. Rebekah, Hope, and Hayley prepare the French Quarter for the inevitable. Meanwhile Rebekah and Keelin embark on the most important task – To brainstorm a name for the baby.

 **A/N:** TGIF! Thanks for the comments and feedback in the previous chapter, they keep me going. There's some Rebekah and Keelin interaction in this chapter as I always feel that Keelin deserves a sister. Hope you'll enjoy reading and have a great weekend. (:

Just a heads up, two more chapters to go. XD

* * *

Freya blinked. There was no body in the coffin. The rectangular-ish box was empty, not even a bone in sight. _Where did Keelin's body go?_

She passed rows and rows of tombstones and struggled to catch the names as there was a thick layer of fog. When she realized that she had entered the area where a cluster of mausoleums grouped, a familiar scent hit her. The scent breeds familiarity, the blood signature belonged to one whom she had tasted before. The sweet aromatic scent lured her into one of the mausoleums.

She looked around and it struck her hard to find Keelin, wide-eyed and motionless, and in an awkward position on the cold hard floor. Blood flowed from the two punctured wounds on the neck and the body was as pale as a sheet.

"Keelin!" Freya knelt in the pool of blood and clung to the lifeless body. Tears streamed and she trembled in fear, and her world fell apart.

* * *

Klaus, Elijah, Marcel, Josh and Vincent made their way into the woods to search for the abandoned house that Keelin described.

"I hear multiple footsteps heading towards us," Elijah pointed to a direction.

"A full frontal assault! Very well, we'll finish this with speed," Klaus flashed an evil grin. The thought of a battle of violence and gore enthralled him.

"Wait! Hold on!" Vincent stopped them. "I sense magic, it could be a trap."

The group fell silent and looked at Vincent for more details. With eyes closed, Vincent took in as much information of the surroundings as he could, using nature as his guide. Klaus grew impatient and wanted to speed off but was halted by Elijah's quick reflexes. The group then decided to play safe and battle with wits instead of brawl.

A battle of magic and physical strength took place.

Klaus, Elijah, Marcel, Vincent and Josh versus the Hollow's witches and vampires. They were out-numbered one to three but they didn't falter. Vincent and Josh fought tactfully, bringing the enemies down one by one. Marcel and Elijah were ruthless towards any who crossed their path while Klaus was the most efficient bait ever for it was he who lured and threw the enemies into chaos.

With the help of Vincent, Elijah managed to locate the abandoned house that Keelin described but the Hollow was nowhere in sight.

"You'll tell me where the Hollow is or you'll die," Elijah threatened one of the witches. As expected, there was no reply and he snapped her neck. Furious that he was unable to compel any of them to uncover the truth, he bit into the neck of a witch and drained another dry before continuing the search.

"Niklaus is late," Elijah looked at his watch and frowned. "I should look for him."

"Erm guys," Josh interrupted. "I think you should check this out."

"What do you make out of these?"

They looked into a room filled with bowls that were neatly lined in rows.

"The bowls may be empty but the taste of blood and flesh is still in the air," Josh rubbed his nose.

When Vincent entered the room, he suddenly crashed to his knees and his body arc backwards in an unnatural angle, as though an unforeseen force was holding him in place. He stammered in tongues and eyes flashed an opaque white.

"What's happening to Vincent?" Josh stare wide-eyed and looked to the Mikaelsons, hoping for an answer. When it was apparent that they too did not have the answer, he grabbed Vincent tightly and tried to shake him out of the trance.

"Vincent! Hey Vincent, you're scaring us!"

Elijah, Josh and Marcel stared helpless as the magical realm was beyond them and Vincent continued to freeze in an awkward position before dropping to the ground on all fours.

"The – the Ancestors have spoken…" Vincent gasped for air. "…of a way to contain the Hollow."

"I need Esther's Grimoires, are you able to get your hands on that?" He looked around, expecting an answer.

"With ease," Elijah stepped away and retrieved his handphone from his pocket to dial a phonebook number. "Rebekah…" he said.

In another part of the woods, Klaus managed to bag his kills before fully focusing his attention to a lone helpless woman.

"Oh dear, how should I torture you?" Klaus victoriously declared as he lifted her up into the air by the throat.

"The wretched witch who loves to inflict painful mind spells on others."

"Did you think that I would let you go off that easily?"

The witch returned an evil grin and laughed into his face.

"What's so funny?" Klaus expected a reply but before she could utter a word, Klaus felt an acute pain coming on his upper back.

"Hello Niklaus, it's been a while." The man in his late thirties greeted while twisting the dagger that pierced Niklaus Mikaelson's heart from behind. Klaus groaned in pain and released his grip of the witch.

"Oh dear, you're in trouble. How does it feel being daggered by one of your oldest sire lines after being lured to New Orleans by him?" the witch hissed into Klaus' face.

"Why you…!"

He was about to be neutralized and he struggled in vain to free himself from the man. Just when it seemed like he was on the losing end of the stick, the heart of his attacker hit the ground.

"Need a hand?"

Elijah retrieved his handkerchief to wipe his bloody palm. "I see why you're late Niklaus, you've your hands full in a rather…sticky situation."

Klaus smiled at Elijah's remarks. It was his complacency that got the better of him and he fell victim to such a simple trap. When he was able to pull the dagger out from his back, he was quick to be on his feet and he hunted the witch furiously. The witch didn't manage to escape far and when he caught up to her, he broke her limbs in revenge. The witch sprawled helplessly on the ground but still she laughed at Klaus.

"Beg me. Go on. Beg for mercy. I might grant you a quick death," Klaus furiously demanded.

"Ha Ha. Never!"

Her reply was infuriating. He growled at her reply as the witch's reaction was not what he wanted, he wanted her to beg for leniency.

"We have no time for games Niklaus, let's head back to the compound." Elijah updated when he caught up to Klaus. "The Hollow is making it way there."

"The Hollow…to the compound?" Klaus tried to absorb the information and his gaze locked a wide-eyed stare with Elijah.

"Yes, and Rebekah is preparing the measures to counter the spirit."

"You're too late, you'll never save them!" the witch laughed in response.

That was the final straw. Klaus's eyes shone an amber yellow and he brought his fangs down into her neck with wrath.

* * *

Rebekah retrieved Esther's grimoires and placed it on the long desk, joining the other dark objects that were messily dumped onto the desk. Earlier she received a call from Elijah and they exchanged information; both sides fully enlightened with the Hollow's intent. After that it was a scramble; much gathering of the required magical objects, spell preparation, casting and reinforcements. Hope cast layers and layers of powerful barrier spells in the room, in the compound, and all over different sections, all with one purpose – to buy time.

It proved difficult to run or to go anywhere in Keelin's current state. The jolts of pain come and go without warning, the intervals were short but they were frequent. Keelin would clench in pain whenever they hit her and she would be immobile, it was that bad. There was a limit to how far and fast she could run in her current condition and while in the midst of escaping, there was a risk of her going into delivery at an even precarious location.

Even for an Original like Rebekah who had difficulty escaping the clutches of the Hollow followers' traps, capturing Keelin would be child's play. They might be able to escape should they take flight, Rebekah especially as she had the highest chances of escape. However, the very fact that they stayed proved a point – that she's family. Keelin finally experienced the notion of "family" that Freya held so dear.

Rebekah and Hayley were the greatest source of support for the past few hours and they tried everything they could to make her feel better, chatting about everything else except the Hollow. Why dread the inevitable, right?

"It's going to be soon, right? It looks like you're into the third trimester already?" Rebekah appeared smiling at Keelin, pillows in hand, "Here, take this. Make yourself comfortable," she said. Rebekah passed the pillows over and sat next to Keelin in the sofa.

"Yes. The little rascal is alerting me to his or her presence with very strong kicks every now and then," Keelin gently stroked her belly, hoping that by doing so it will keep the baby calm.

"I supposed 'Rascal' is not the name of my future niece or nephew?" Rebekah asked. "Where's the list?"

"What list?"

"List of baby names of course. You don't truly expect to name your child 'Rascal'?"

Keelin shook her head. "I … I just didn't have time to think of names."

"Everything happened so quickly," she elaborated, "brainstorming for a name has yet to cross my mind." She paused before continuing. "Besides, making it out alive at the end of the day is a totally different challenge."

There was silence for a moment, and then a soft whisper, "Don't worry Keelin, you'll be fine. Freya too. And _Rascal_ too."

Keelin turned to face Rebekah, "Will I?" The words came out shakier than what it meant to be. Tears began to swell in her eyes, she struggled to control the emotions, "I hope so."

"We're all be here for you and _Rascal_. Right, _Rascal_?" Rebekah gently rubbed Keelin's tummy.

Keelin grabbed her belly when she felt a slight kick, "seems like _Rascal_ agrees with Aunt Bex. All right, there's no time to lose love, we have to step up our progress." Rebekah smiled.

Without wasting time, Rebekah pulled a smart phone out from her pocket. After swiping and tapping countless number of times on the phone screen, she scrolled frantically and browsed the content with lit eyes.

"Just what are you doing?" Keelin asked with curiosity.

"The list! The list of baby names! As Aunt, I refuse to allow my future niece or nephew to be called 'Rascal'," Rebekah fussed. Keelin's lips curled into a smile as she watched Rebekah enthusiastically search for names.

They were in the midst of their name search when Young Hope ran over to Hayley in panic. "Mummy, mummy, the Hollow is coming. I can sense strong magic approaching."


	13. The Spirit Within

**Summary:** The Hollow and its followers attack the French Quarter while Rebekah and Hayley hold them off. Meanwhile Hope sends Keelin into dream world to save Freya.

 **A/N:** TGIF! It's Friday the 13th, but how's it going? XD

Thank you for your messages and words of encouragement. I'm always very grateful when I get a comment and the readers of this lovely f/f couple have so much energy and positively that it makes pen-ing a very enjoyable experience. I'll be working on a series of short stories (instead of chapters) after this ends, continuing vampire Freya and Hybrid Keelin's story so please do keep an eye out for them if you're interested. The frequency will not be weekly as each will be a short standalone story by itself.

Meanwhile, sit tight and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. One last chapter to go!

* * *

"Hope, are you sure that this will work?" Hayley asked again. "We need this to work for Aunt Keelin to be able to save Aunt Freya."

Young Hope smiled and nodded. "Yes, it'll work. When the Hollow was in me, Daddy visited and gave me strength."

Hayley nodded. "How can we help sweetie?"

"I need Aunt Keelin to be right over…here." Hope pointed.

Rebekah immediately helped Keelin into the magic circle. By now, Keelin had difficulty even sitting on the ground as there was much discomfort due to her bigger than before belly.

A miniature earthquake shook the compound; furniture vibrated and loose objects hit the ground. They knew that were running short of time before Hope's barrier spells were countered.

"Hope, you have to focus and see this through as Mummy and Aunt Bex won't be here with you," Hayley instructed. "Can I leave Aunt Keelin and your future cousin with you here, under your care?"

Young Hope nodded and returned an assuring grip. Hayley returned a smile before she sped towards the compound, following after Rebekah who went off earlier.

There was a bang and then another louder bang, and a third louder than ever bang. Shouts and instructions rang into the air and the order was given for a forced entry. Rebekah watched the compound thick wooden door intensely, her eyes never for once left the door even when Hayley made it to her side.

"I've hidden Esther's Grimoire as per Elijah's instructions. This plan better work, I need my sister back and my future niece or nephew to be alive," Rebekah said without glancing at Hayley. "Keelin too, she has to be fine."

"Currently, Hope's barrier spell is holding up well but it won't be long now."

Hayley processed the information that Rebekah gave. "The barrier is effective against regular witches and vampires but as for spirits like the Hollow…I really don't know, Rebekah."

"At least for now we know what we're up against first. We'll figure out the rest later," Rebekah murmured.

* * *

Keelin felt the first droplets of rain as she appeared in the cemetery. It was raining heavily; rain drops pattered everywhere and into her face. It took a moment for her to adjust before reality hit. She was reminded of it every single second by the bulging belly. They were short of time and she had to locate Freya soon.

"Freya!" she shouted and looked around. Her voice echoed into the cemetery and silence greeted her. She explored mindlessly, allowing her feet to bring her to the outside of a mausoleum where sobs were heard.

Keelin entered the mausoleum and spotted Freya hunched in a corner, both arms wrapped around her knees.

 _Aunt Keelin…please hurry…_

Keelin could hear Hope's urges from the real world ringing in her head. She took a step forward expecting to catch Freya's attention but she did not bulge.

"Freya…honey," she called out. "I know it's all confusing for you right now but please, you need to realize that you're still trapped in the Hollow's dream world."

Freya looked up at Keelin, her eyes a swollen red. "You're already dead," Freya's voice was raw with pain. "I'm so sorry Keelin, I didn't mean for you to die."

"Honey, please," Keelin took another step forward and Freya still didn't bulge. It was a dejected Freya, a woman with no fight left. Keelin knew that if she were to retreat, Freya would be lost in the abysmal of depression. Her wife was a proud and aggressive woman, never had she seen her in this state before.

"You're dead, and all because of me," Freya whispered softly and tears streamed down her cheeks.

She squatted in front of Freya, easing over till she knelt by Freya's side. Tilting her jaw, she met her eyes, "Look at me Freya."

"I'm still alive and fine, I really am."

"Do you recall what happened earlier? I was with you and we spent an intimate night by the lake together, remember? Freya?" Keelin gently placed her hands on her knees.

"Now I'm carrying our child."

"I need you. The child and I, we need you." Keelin urged, almost in tears.

 _Aunt Keelin, please, please hurry…_

Keelin heard Hope's voice in her head again, this time with much more urgency than before.

* * *

The main door burst open and a dozen intruders barged into the compound.

Rebekah charged forth and attacked the attackers – a mix of witches and vampires. The vampires were easily identifiable from their distorted faces, their blood-shot pupils and fangs screamed for blood, while the witches from the cloak they wore. The vampires were easier to kill as they were no match for Rebekah. She simply ripped their hearts out. The issue was the witches. They were never easy to get close to as they had a mix of barriers cum protective spells that deterred her. Many a times she felt as if her brain was about to burst from a magical grip or that her lungs were magically torched by flames and she had to retreat and keep her distance from the spell casters.

Rebekah movements slowed and she took a few stabs and hits but they were nothing critical as she continued fighting. She showed no mercy in face of threats. She thrusted her hand into chests, wrenched heads, and tore limbs, and was as savage as she could be.

Hayley hid behind walls before the attack started and re-appeared behind the unsuspecting witches, surprising them with a sneak attack so deadly that none survived. The witches were defenceless as they were ambushed and slaughtered.

They gave each other a reassuring nod when the threat was eliminated but were still on their toes, preparing themselves for the final threat. It was too easy a fight, they had expected more from the followers but the regular vampires and witches didn't stand a chance when they walked into their trap.

A gush of cold wind went by and the hair on their hands stood. Slowly but surely, the Hollow materialized before them in the middle of the compound. They readied themselves.

* * *

Keelin pulled Freya into a hug and kissed Freya on the forehead.

It was a kiss filled with love, where she wanted to reach out to Freya who was so lost and trapped somewhere in the darkness. As though reacting to Keelin's emotions, a radiance of warmth emitted from her belly and engulfed both Freya and Keelin, a radiance so vibrant and strong that it amplified and reached into the deepest corners of darkness.

"Honey I need you to stand strong. Fight it. Fight the Hollow."

The voice – it sounded so close and familiar. The scent – it smelled like home. Freya took a deep breath and licked her own lips and the taste of Keelin was still there. Her blood was still raging for Keelin.

Keelin's presence sparked Freya's memory. Her fuzzy thoughts tried to make sense of the situation and she tried to find the missing pieces of the puzzle. She recalled an encounter where Keelin was in scrubs, motionless on the ground and with a nasty slid across the throat. It was the Hollow! The Hollow resorted to mind magic and tricked her into believing that Keelin was dead.

Oh right, the Hollow! She remembered. It was all the Hollow's hallucinations.

Freya raised her head and gazed into the pair of concerned brown eyes. The warmth, the comfort and the love. There would be no mistake, it was definitely Keelin before her.

"Keelin!" Freya reached out to hug her.

"Keelin, you're still alive!"

The flash of light was so bright that Keelin shut her eyes, and when they open again, she was back in The Quarter with Young Hope kneeling by her side, holding on to her hand.

"Aunt Keelin, are you all right?" Young Hope muttered softly, exhaustion had sipped in and it was apparent in her voice.

"I'm sorry Aunt Keelin, I…I tried holding on for as long as I can –."

Young Hope slipped into unconscious and gently lay on the floor by Keelin's side before she could complete her sentence.

"Hope! Hope!" Keelin called out and shook her gently but Hope didn't stir.

Keelin tried to sit up but the contractions hit her in waves. It hurt and it felt like someone stabbed her stomach multiple times with a knife. It shouldn't be this painful, she thought she knew what it was like for it was a common scene in her line of work, but she beg to differ now that it was her turn. She screamed out and struggled on the ground in pain. It was time and the baby would be out anytime soon.

The door flew open and the Hollow appeared unscarred.

"Such convenience to have you and Hope here."

The Hollow was delighted. It was the ideal situation; to have Hope and the new born all together in the same location. Instincts took over and Keelin sat up instantaneously but the Hollow beat her to attacking first. With an arm raised, the Hollow pointed the fingers towards Keelin and then clenched them into a fist. Keelin immediately felt the effects. Her body was heavy and she dropped back into the magic circle immobilized, as though the ground weighed her down.

"Where's Hayley? Where's Rebekah? What have you done to them?" Keelin shouted at the Hollow and her eyes turned an amber yellowish.

"You should be worrying more about yourself instead. My dear Keelin, just how are you and the baby doing?"

It was sarcasm that Keelin didn't intend to entertain. She bit onto her lower lips and returned a low growl. That didn't deter the Hollow as it knelt next to Keelin, never once relaxing the clenched fist. As hard as she tried, Keelin was still immobilized even when she tapped into her werewolf abilities to try to break free.

The Hollow's other hand pulled out a dagger and Keelin instantaneously recognized the dagger to be the one that a witch previously used to attack Freya.

"Wait, what are you doing?" There was panic in Keelin's voice. It was way too soon for a sacrifice as the baby was yet delivered.

As though reading Keelin's mind, the Hollow laughed. "Who said that I needed the baby to be born? I shall make do with a sacrifice now."

"Keelin, I gave you a choice to join me but you refused. You shall now pay back double and suffer for all the wrong decisions made."

Keelin's stomach dropped to her feet, she squeezed her eyes shut and tears fell. The Hollow raised the dagger inches above Keelin's stomach, readying to bring it down her bulging belly.


	14. Against the Odds

**Summary:** The Mikaelsons and friends have a showdown with the Hollow when it is bent on sacrificing the baby, and the aftermath.

 **A/N:** Hey All! Time flies and we have come to the end of this story. Thank you so much for the constant support and encouraging messages. Thank you so much for hanging around to the end. It has been a fruitful and encouraging learning experience and I had fun interacting and sharing ideas with you. I do hope that you have had a positive reading experience overall too. I'll be working on short stories of Freya and Keelin but due to a hectic schedule, they won't be out anytime soon but I do hope that you'll keep an eye out for them when they're released. Oh, and they'll be posted on AO3. Take care and enjoy your weekends.

If you're interested to view the drafts for The Transition, please visit twitter account neoavian

-neoavian

* * *

Keelin couldn't believe that she was still alive.

Her belly emitted warmth once again just before the Hollow brought the dagger down to her belly, as though reacting to her emotions. The dagger was abruptly stopped mid-air and knocked out of the Hollow's grip before it buried deep into the corner of the brick wall.

Shocked by what had just happened, the Hollow cursed in anger and released the clenched fist. At last the magical hold on her body was lifted but the waves of contractions returned and Keelin wrenched in pain.

"Seems like you've lost something very important," Klaus pointed to the embedded dagger. Earlier Klaus and Marcel arrived just in time to catch the whole dagger flying incident. The dagger should be important to the Hollow since the Hollow was bent on sacrificing the unborn child with it. Grab the dagger and run, that was his plan.

Utilizing his vamp speed, he sped next to the dagger. "Perhaps I should destroy it if it seems so important to you." There was an evil smile before he reached for the hilt.

"How dare you!" Furious, the Hollow cursed with fiery blue glowing eyes.

Just as the Hollow finished cursing, Marcel dashed towards the Hollow but was sharply stopped by an invisible force and magically lifted into the air. The Hollow raised another arm and Klaus joined Marcel to hang in the air too. Clenching both fists with force, the air was magically choked out of them. They kicked helplessly in the air and grasped for breath.

There was no sign of Freya in the fiery blue eyes, yet Keelin could feel her, and knew that Freya was somewhere inside. With all her might, Keelin threw herself forward and grabbed Freya's leg from behind.

"I know you're still in there Freya," Keelin murmured. "Freya, please fight the Hollow!"

Deep in her heart she still believed that Freya could hear her, she wanted so badly to reach out to her wife. The Hollow however, was still intent on magically choking the others and didn't pay heed to Keelin.

Buzzing chants resonated into the room and it amplified as the seconds went by. A mini whirlwind magically appeared from thin air and stirred in the room. Loose items flew off the shelves and twirled around the room in circles. The room became foggy as visions were clouded.

Klaus and Marcel suddenly landed on their backs as they were released from the Hollow's magical grip. The Hollow looked around in surprise, trying to find the source of the magical disruption when it realized that its magic was contained within the magic circle and that fog emitted from the rims of the magic circle, greatly reducing visibility.

"How dare you trick me to enter the magic circle?" The Hollow bellowed in anger when it realized that its magic was contained within the circle, and that Keelin had deliberately positioned herself in the room at the very first place. The Hollow stepped forth to leave the circle but was rebounded back into the magic circle.

"Fools! You think that you can trap me here?" the Hollow sneered and began to work its magic to counter the invisible barrier.

"You promised, Freya. You promised to protect me. Don't break your promise." Keelin saw her chance and she distracted the Hollow. The Hollow finally turned its attention to Keelin.

"I will kill you first, and then your baby," the Hollow raised its arm and prepared to prepare a magical strike but the Hollow froze on the spot, as though it was immobilized.

"Keelin…" the word came out from the Hollow's lips, this time softer and more tender than usual.

Keelin looked up to be greeted by a warm pair of green eyes.

"Run…"

Keelin shook her head vigorously. "Freya, fight the Hollow. Please!"

"Keelin…run," the words came out shakier. The green pair of eyes returned to glow a fiery blue again.

"What did you all do?" The Hollow screamed at Keelin and looked at the others in shock.

"What is that?" The Hollow finally noticed a Grimoire magically strapped overhead on the ceiling.

"You realized too late!" Vincent said as he entered the room, followed by Elijah. He continued chanting and channelled Elijah for magical prowess. Davina entered the room and held on to Kol's hand, channelling the Mikaelson for magical strength too. She went to stand next to Vincent and they chanted in symphony.

"Nooooooooooooooo."

A strong invisible force pulled the spirit out from Freya's body. The fiery blue light was sucked and it left via Freya's eyes and mouth, trailing behind were strains of blue ribbons before they combined and formed a fiery ball of light in the air. The fiery blue ball spun and twirled and rose higher and higher till it was sucked straight into Esther's Grimoire.

Esther's Grimoire slammed shut and hit the floor with a thud while an exhausted looking Freya dropped to her knees on the ground. There were cautious stares at Esther's Grimoire but these were forgotten once Keelin screamed madly. Even before Keelin could savour the moment of reunion with Freya, her contractions returned and she trembled in pain.

The room immediately transformed into a delivery room with speed as the Mikaelsons set it up in a wink and Josh arrived with a compelled medical team. The rest of the Mikaelsons waited outside patiently while the medical team got to work.

"Freya…," Keelin called out in exhaustion and Freya immediately went to her side and held onto her pregnant wife's palm.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Keelin sobbed uncontrollably, still processing the day's events. It felt surreal to be finally reunited with Freya.

Freya returned a reassuring hug and bent forward to give an encouraging kiss to her forehead.

"Keelin, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Keelin nodded her head slightly, acknowledging her assurance before she shook her head furiously when a sharp pain jolted through her body. "It hurts, Freya. It hurts," her lips turned pale and she gasped for air. It hurt so much that she started clawing Freya's arm.

Freya's heart sunk on seeing her wife suffer the pain of child labour and she gripped her hand tightly, hoping to give Keelin strength. Her other arm reached out to gently stroke Keelin's oversized tummy, coaxing the baby to calm down.

"Now, you shouldn't be naughty and make it so difficult for your mummies to see you, right?" Freya whispered before kissing Keelin's tummy.

By now, Keelin was beyond exhaustion but she still found the energy to smile at Freya's tenderness. She wasn't sure whether Freya's coaxing really worked on the baby or whether it was her own neurological nerves playing a trick on her but the pain had lessened considerably.

"Keelin, push. C'mon honey, you can do it," Freya squeezed her hand tight.

Keelin bit her lips. She was a fighter, she would not admit defeat. She survived the Hollow and would bring the baby to this world even if this was the last thing she would do. Keelin gritted her teeth and pushed with all her might and with her last breath, the cries of a baby girl echoed into the air.

* * *

" _45 dead in mafia gun shootout in New Orleans"_

The headlines of a local newspaper flashed the heading in bold Times New Roman font.

Death of the Hollow's followers were covered up as a gun shootout between two mafia gangs. In the wake of the Hollow's defeat, New Orleans returned to be bustling with tourist activities where the supernatural was just a myth in the eyes of the public. Vincent and Josh continued to rule the underground and they maintained the order that they had already established.

A chapter regarding the Hollow magically appeared in Esther's Grimoire. Pages containing information all about the Hollow magically appeared in the middle of the Grimoire and the table of contents automatically updated to include "The Hollow" for future witch casters. The Mikaelsons continued to be the custodian of Esther's Grimoire.

Keelin returned to the bedroom at night after finishing the blood packs from the mini fridge and found Freya sprawled on the bed, totally overwhelmed by exhaustion after another day of babysitting duties. The baby crib placed beside their bed and the little one was in deep sleep.

Keelin slipped into bed and snuggled up to Freya, and pulled a blanket over them. Lying in bed, she wore a drowsy smile when she reflected on her life. It was bliss. She had a family of her own now – a small family of three and they were happy, very happy. Basking in bliss, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, anticipating a future filled with warmth and love.


End file.
